The Road Less Taken
by Draechaeli
Summary: 17 year old Rin and SesshouMaru's exact age still unknown lives are about to take a drastic change, when a very unwanted guest comes to visit. Can they get through, treaties, princesses, boarder patrol, and wolves? SesshyRin Please Read and Review.
1. Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Ha ha ha I started another story. But this is a Sesshy/Rin fic. I've been on a Sesshy/Rin drive for a bit, and of course my over active mind came up with a fanfic idea that I hadn't read yet. So I beseech you to deal with yet another fic of mine and I will write more to the others. Oh and absolutely no connection to Robert Frost. Happy Reading!

Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-ichi

Rin's socked feet padded silently down the wooded hall ways in the castle of the Western Lands. This had been her home for how long? Rin no longer knew all she remembered was being with Sesshou-Maru-sama, and the wolves. Rin shivered at the thought, it was her only fear in all her seventeen years of living. Anyway this had been her home… Rin switched back to her original line of thought. After Naraku was defeated and they could return home, Sesshou-Maru-sama commissioned the new castle to be built. For he had said, that no human would ever step foot in his father's home again. And Sesshou-Maru-sama never repeats himself, or goes back on his word. So the natural thing was to build a new home. Rin didn't think for one second that it was strictly because of her, oh no Jaken-sama had said, before they had met her (when was that again?) that Sesshou-Maru-sama never liked his fathers castle. Possibly there were too many painful ghosts. Rin shrugged, to dwell upon the past and sad things were not within her heart to trouble her. Around her earlier teenage years Rin had shifted to be less childish and more temperamental. But somehow Sesshou-Maru-sama stopped that, and she was to retain most of her childish whims.

Rin suddenly stopped before turning a corner into the meeting room she could hear Sesshou-Maru-sama's voice talking to another older voice. Rin peered around the corner and to her great shock and fear there stood two ookami youkai an old man and a young princess. They seemed to not notice her, but Sesshou-Maru-sama did. For he shifted slightly, blocking Rin's view of the ookami.

"But as this Sesshou-Maru has said, this Sesshou-Maru does not wish to take a mate at this time," came the ever unchanging voice of the Inu-youkai.

The old demon sighed, "Could she stay with you for a month, to at least honor your great father's treaty?"

Sesshou-Maru was agitated, "My father, never said I'd have to mate—" Sesshou-Maru was cut off as Jaken bumped into Rin and she fell unceremoniously to the floor with in plain view.

"A human?" the ookami-hime questioned.

Rin froze, as Sesshou-Maru turned to her, his face blank as ever, "Rin, go to your chambers and don't come out until I call for you."

There was no room to argue, as if Rin would, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama, I apologize." With a short bow, Rin turned and left the scene. Rather hurriedly making it to her room. Rin sat on the floor where her futon would lay at night to wait for Sesshou-Maru-sama.

Rin looked around her room humming that song that was eons old about Sesshou-Maru-sama returning to get her. Rin remembered every last possession, for each one had been in some way given to her by Sesshou-Maru-sama. The vases of flowers that she had picked from Sesshou-Maru-sama's gardens. Or the writing desk and supplies bought for her by Sesshou-Maru-sama. Everything was his, even the room was; but it was all for her. Rin never let such things go to her head, for besides the flowers she had asked for nothing.

How long she sat there? She did not know, and did not care, for as always if she sat and sung her song Sesshou-Maru-sama was bound to come. And he did, Rin noted as the firm knocking was heard on her door, and her singing ceased, "you may enter."

The door slid easily open and Sesshou-Maru entered taking care to slide the screen closed behind him. He stood there looking down at Rin, and she quickly stood. He sighed how was he to break this news to her?

"Rin, we will be going on boarder patrol, tomorrow for the next month, be ready at sunrise," Sesshou-Maru said, figuring he'd start with the normal things in the world.

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," eagerly responded Rin, her eyes alight. Sesshou-Maru had to repress an internal grin.

Rin's attention drew back to him at the sound of his voice. "A hime will be joining us," Sesshou-Maru growled, "but I must warn you, she is an ookami-youkai, will you be all right with that, for if not you will stay home." Sesshou-Maru held his breath, he hated this Rin should not have to stay home, if anyone should, it would be that baka hime! And if that ookami tried to enter his bed chambers this night, this whole month 'get to know you' thing would be ended!

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama, Rin will be fine," replied Rin the slight fear draining out and into her speech. Sesshou-Maru sighed internally a month of this fearful speech.

Rin took a shaky breath it was just one wolf, right? Not even related to the ones that attacked her. She could handle it, or stay home alone… No, no wolf would ruin her great fun at patrolling the boarders of the Western lands. It wasn't like she had to speak, to this hime unless spoken to. Yes, yes she could do this.

There was a fleeting look of concern in Sesshou-Maru's golden eyes. He turned from Rin and left the room. As he closed the door he gave pause at Rin's soft voice, "Goodnight Sesshou-Maru-sama, I'll be ready and waiting at first light."

Sesshou-Maru continued to side her screen door close, but took pause once more, "Get some sleep Rin"

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," Rin said as she moved to remove her sleeping futon, from its daytime resting place. Satisfied Sesshou-Maru closed the door and retired to his own sleeping quarters.

Author's Note: Short… but just the beginning, please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

Na


	2. Ni

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: As said by the reviews the last chapter was a beginning. Just a blurb so you knew ages and the basic situation. Fluffy/Rin stuff comes later they still haven't admitted that they love each other, etc..The rating will be slowly climbing this will easily become R rated. Happy Reading!

Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-ni

As dawn approached Sesshou-Maru walked down the hall to the main gates of his castle. His strong regal footsteps echoed throughout the almost silent walls, Sesshou-Maru knew that Jaken was already awake attending to the two headed dragon Ah and Un, and that Rin should be arriving at the gates shortly after himself, but Ookami-hime, he hoped that she would not make them too late. He had told her kitsune hand servant to have her prepared in time. Sesshou-Maru was pulled out of his thoughts with the low humming and singing voice of Rin. It was her "Waiting for Sesshou-Maru-sama" song, Sesshou-Maru found it rather amusing, for he hadn't even left her yet. Could he though? This time could he go off and fight leaving behind Ah and Un, Jaken, and Rin with Ookami-hime? Or better yet could he be left alone with Ookami-hime? While the others got their meals.

"Ohayou Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied a cheerful Rin as her tune stopped. Sesshou-Maru looked at the girl, no he could no longer say that she was too gorgeous to be a mere ningen girl, she was indeed an onna. Even if her eyes and smile sparkled like they always did, the rest of her body had matured.

Rin's humming continued once more as she knew that her Sesshou-Maru-sama was not one to talk. The peace of the world around the two was wonderful and Rin slid the door open so that the two could gaze upon the welcoming dawn.

Rin's smile grew as the pink light of dawn washed across her face she turned her head to look at Sesshou-Maru, the light truly made him more beautiful than he already was. The violet purple youkai stripes looked magenta and the indigo crescent moon upon his forehead purpled in the light. And his silky silver hair shone brighter than an evening star.

Sesshou-Maru was thinking along the same lines as Rin, as he peered at her through the corner of his eye. The pink against her pale skin and now long black hair styled like his own, made her look like a celestial maiden holding on until dawn finally pushed her home. He was pulled out of his reserve by her angelic voice, "Look Sesshou-Maru-sama, here comes Jaken with Ah and Un, shall we be on our way?"

"No, we must wait for Ookami-hime," replied Sesshou-Maru, anger clearly rising for the princess was plenty late!

Rin visibly flinched as she took a shaky breath and swallowed, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama, Rin forgot, gomenasai onegai Sesshou-Maru-sama. Rin will not forget again." Sesshou-Maru did not answer her, but Rin did not expect it. The sound of lazy, yet angered foot steps reached the ears of all who were waiting. Sesshou-Maru turned to face the approaching princess; unconsciously he had stepped in front of Rin hiding her from view.

Ookami-hime whined, "Who is up at this Kami-sama awful hour?"! Sesshou-Maru turned to leave walking towards his awaiting retainer. A normal action that everyone was used to, everyone except the hime. She starred at the retreating figure mouth agape. That is when she saw Rin, "What's that ningen doing?"

Sesshou-Maru paused in his steps. How could she not smell that Rin was a human before she even 'graced' them with her presence? Sesshou-Maru took a delicate sniff, he was but meters from Rin and she smelled exactly as she always had. Than Sesshou-Maru realized that she hadn't been near another human in years and when they came to the castle Sesshou-Maru slowly started incorporating 'demon food' in her 'human food' there was really only a difference of preparation and spices. She started out with her human rice and a few youkai prepared meats as sides and progressed from there, till all she ate was 'demon food'. It must have flushed out the more potentate smell, which was any normal human. And Rin certainly was not a normal ningen. You are what you eat, right? You are what you submerse yourself in, right? Rin was youkai at heart.

"Rin don't dawdle," came the cold reply of Sesshou-Maru, he had chosen to ignore Ookami-hime, if she chose to be as ignorant and hold up the group, she did not have to accompany them as the patrolled the boarders of the great Western Land.

Sesshou-Maru assumed the lead of the small band as Rin eagerly walk steps behind him, Ah and Un's reins in her small hand. To her right hobbled Jaken under the weight of the staff of two heads. Sesshou-Maru acute ears picked up everyone's steps except the hime, perhaps he was lucky and she'd go home. His reputation as being cold hearted and impassive was great, she should already know he does not care for her.

And in the early morning as the dew settled on the waking earth, another pair of wet foot steps was heard. No, no Sesshou-Maru had absolutely no luck. Ah and Un stopped and Rin climbed upon the back of the great dragon. Sesshou-Maru paused and turned to his ward. No emotion flicked across his face, you could have stared at his eyes for days and see nothing. It was the same for everyone who wanted the read him, everyone except Rin, "Rin is not tired Sesshou-Maru-sama, Rin does not wish to have cold feet from the wet grass and will walk when the sun is higher in the sky." Sesshou-Maru nodded and continued at a slightly brisker pace.

It was a quiet morning, not even a hum stirred itself from Rin. After years of the same kind of life silence was unnerving to the jaki and the youkai no taisho. Ookami-hime had also found it bothersome, but for the simple reason no one was paying her mind.

Her pace increased as she walked up next to Sesshou-Maru, Jaken, Rin, and even Ah and Un's mouth flew open, no one walked as Sesshou-Maru's equal, a pace behind yes, at the same pace never. If they were shocked before, they were dying at the next turn of events.

"Where are we going Sesshou-Maru?" asked the Ookami-hime in a sickly sweet voice, while batting her eyelashes. Sesshou-Maru's step faltered for a second who was this woman? No one addressed Sesshou-Maru as so (excepted Inu-Yasha), and no one asked that question except Jaken (but when did he ever get the answer?), and no one expected him to answer (although Rin sure wished he would).

Rin finally decided to look at this princess, but found it hard to do for she did look just as that demon that sentenced her to death, except she was obviously female, and her furs were white providing that she was from the north.

Sesshou-Maru could smell the fear spike in Rin, he glanced back and saw that she was attempting to get a good look at Ookami-hime, but was simply scared. Sesshou-Maru spared the hime a fleeting glance she did look like that bastard Kouga, but was akin to his mate Ayame.

"Sesshou-Maru? Are you going to answer me?" pressed the hime, once more Sesshou-Maru was silent, as the hime continued, "If you will not answer me I'll… I won't move from this spot!" her foot falls halted, and hers alone. The only thought on everyone else's mind was 'only one moon cycle'

Regretfully just as the small band was at the crest of the hime's sight she stomped angrily and ran to catch up with them. She panted and leaned over when she reached the group. Sesshou-Maru found it amusing that a demon was this out of shape. Still breathing heavily Ookami-hime stopped Ah and Un and halted the whole group.

"Get off ningen I want to ride," growled Ookami-hime in a low wolfish manner. Rin froze.

Sesshou-Maru heard the sudden intake of breath and the racing heart. The scent of fear and sweat did not spike it assaulted his nose in never ending waves. A Quick glanced showed the girl was shaking, and his ears picked up the acute whimpering. He looked around quickly and than hurried in between Rin and the Ookami-hime.

"We will rest here. Rin would you be as kind as to make me a flower crown?" Sesshou-Maru said with the slightest hint of worry that only Rin could pick up. He particularly didn't want a flower crown, but it just seemed that his heart ached to see a scared Rin; he had seen her petrified once and wished never to repeat such a thing. It was worse than if she had died, and it made him want to die.

It took a minute for Rin the 'regain consciousness' she slid rather ungraciously to the ground from Ah and Un. Sesshou-Maru had to catch her and he was disappointed to see that she didn't even blush at the point that he was touching her even if it was to save face. Her energy returned a bit and she skipped towards the field.

Rin soon remembered herself and whirled around and bowed lower than normal but not quite to the ground, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama this Rin will do as Sesshou-Maru-sama wishes. Arigatou Sesshou-Maru-sama for helping this Rin and Rin apologizes for Rin's earlier impertinence."

With a shuttering breath and the view of Ookami-hime obscured by Sesshou-Maru's regal body. Rin felt much better especially when she turned and faced the fragrant field. And her eye glowed as she skipped off to make the requested flower crown.

Sesshou-Maru had to resist the urge to take the hime by the neck and pierce her royal skin and let the poison of his claws fill her veins. But what could he really say to her? This was his life and social standings that he was risking for a ningen's deep fear of wolves. Although Sesshou-Maru didn't care about that, he would not risk being a laughing stock of an ookami, besides she was a dim witted bitch and words would make it worse. The answer to his problem presented itself, for this whole time he was glaring at Ookami-hime, promising death, a slow and repeated death(thanks to Tenseiga).

As the sun crawled to midday Rin returned from much running around and flower picking. She approached Sesshou-Maru, who was reclining against a tree, with the biggest grin imaginable. Her hands were firmly hiding something behind her back. Sesshou-Maru looked intrigued, how did this stunning woman make it look like she was seven not seventeen? Rin knelt before her youkai-sama and slowly revealed the crown she had troubled herself so to make. Sesshou-Maru looked at it there had been a lot of thought put into it, to compliment him. There were flowers of red, purple, yellow, and white, towards the front was a few orange blossoms that complimented the blue crescent moon on his forehead if he chose to wear it, which Rin didn't expect him to, and he would not.

"Silly ningen, Sesshou-Maru would never wear such a troches thing as that!" sneered Ookami-hime from her own near by tree. Rin looked as she were to cry, she was used to such words from Jaken, but not from a woman who she was trying to forget.

In all the great taiyoukai's years he had never seen Rin cry, not even in a hostage situation, and he certainly never wanted to see it… ever. So with an internal sigh Sesshou-Maru placed the crown delicately on his head. He watched as the delight and gratefulness rose in the girl's posture, face and eyes. As Rin's features rose, Ookami-hime's fell, mouth agape and all.

"This Sesshou-Maru will wear it till we leave this clearing," whispered Sesshou-Maru so only Rin could hear.

Rin smiled, "That is quite all right Sesshou-Maru-sama, Sesshou-Maru-sama has worn Rin's crown long enough, arigatou." Sesshou-Maru spoke no more for he never changed his mind and never repeated himself. Rin skipped off to grab the rest of her flowers and torment Jaken.

She artfully decked the bug-eyed jaki with flowers, and giggled at the way Jaken clumsily tried to remove them while filling the little clearing with his high pitched complaints. Sesshou-Maru watched inwardly amused, easily the most beautiful ningen women (although of course Sesshou-Maru never thought of her like that) was running around Jaken as if she were but a child! He watched her laughing eyes as she stole the staff from Jaken and ran from him.

"Ach! You... you gaki get back here!" squealed Jaken.

Rin laughed harder, "You got to catch Rin, Jaken-sama!"

Everyone was in a good mood, but Ookami-hime had to just ruin it, "Sesshou-Maru are you going to lat her do that? And when is our midday meal?" than she turned and growled at Rin, "Stop that ningen!"

Rin paid no mind; her giggles had drowned out the voice. Sesshou-Maru decided now it was time to leave, they had wasted too much time as it was, "Rin."

"Hai, Sesshou-Maru-sama?" replied Rin as she stopped on a dime and dropped Jaken's staff.

"We are leaving," replied Sesshou-Maru, as he removed the flowers and put them safely in a saddle pack on Ah and Un.

"Hai, Sesshou-Maru-sama." Sesshou-Maru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah and Un began to walk out of the clearing.

Ookami-hime screeched, "What about the midday meal?"! There was no pause in the sound of retreating footfalls.

Author's Note: Was Sesshy a bit OOC, please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

Na


	3. San

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: **Sesshou-Maru's Tail/Pelt argument: **for the sack of argument over whether the fluff over Sesshy's shoulder is his tail or his father's fir. And since I've heard it referred to as both in the show in my fic it is both! His father's fir is attached to the shoulder strap of his armor and trails behind him. His tail comes over his shoulder and ends around his chest. I know he could do this with his tail 'cause in the ep. Kagome gets Kidnapped (or whatever the name is) I noticed some of the Demon wolves wore their tails as such (over the shoulder). Since it's both no one can argue with me :sticks out tongue and then grins: oh this is sorta a fluffy chapter! Happy Reading!

Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-san

Everything was turning out all right perhaps in some weird twisted way a moon cycle with Ookami-hime would not be so bad. Sesshou-Maru had learned to ignore it all and Rin in the short few days had warmed up greatly to the princess. After all it wasn't like Rin to be spiteful to anyone person and Ookami-hime was just part of a (different than Kouga's) Demon Wolf Tribe and not actually a wolf herself.

So on the bright and sunny day the band of travelers made it through thin underbrush at a slow lazy pace and even in the recesses of Sesshou-Maru's mind he was not complaining, or was his trusted vassal Jaken. The birds sung sweetly to the sun as it bathed their feathers and warmed their bones. And a voice that many described as ethereal joined a chorus or two. And of course that voice belonged to Rin.

Rin had run ahead like in the years of her youth spinning and skipping not just simply basking in the light. Sesshou-Maru watched in masked awe at the beauty and carefree soul that was presented as if on a platter before him. The wind rippled silently through her hair as it shined like the night sky. Her skin was pale, but without the iridescent glow that his own, but it glowed all the same in youth and health. Her eyes would sparkle with rapture until her face turned upwards towards the sun, chocolate orbs than slowly closed with ecstasy written plainly on her face. Sesshou-Maru's eye followed down the young ward's jaw line and was drawn away by the ever-raising cheekbone in a luscious smile. Soft pink lips seemed to puff and redden in the afternoon sun. As the world flew by slow without care so did Rin, and Sesshou-Maru found that the gentle pull of this current Rin brought was too hard to struggle against and he too flowed with it to the sea.

Rin halted her movement and turned back to her lord, and if possible her smile grew, as she watched Sesshou-Maru being followed diligently by Jaken who lead Ah and Un, which was the perch for Ookami-hime (who after much gravelling agreed to only sit astride the dragon when Rin was not in need of their services.) Rin's humming continued as she slowly began to go in circles, she smiled ad giggled as the scent of wild flowers filled her nostrils to her right was a dense colorful wild flower field.

Her humming stopped immediately and oddly enough soon after so did the birds. Rin whipped around towards Sesshou-Maru in hopes to gain permission to the field. But Sesshou-Maru's back was ridged and the forest was silent.

"Prepare yourself Rin, you too Jaken and Ookami-hime," replied Sesshou-Maru to all the questioning eyes.

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," answered both Rin and Jaken. Jaken let go of Ah and Un's reins and gripped his staff with two hands as Rin elegantly pulled out two tessen and checked her Shuriken to ensure that they were properly stored and ready to be thrown.

"Prepared for what?" asked Ookami-hime.

"To fight," courtly answered Sesshou-Maru.

"Fight what?" nagged the hime.

Rin looked appalled, "Do you not hear the difference? You're a Youkai you surely must smell our foe, as Rin's great Sesshou-Maru-sama has."

Ookami-hime glared defiantly, well you smell more like a youkai than a ningen and you don't hear me complaining!"

The comment caused a moment of disbelieving silence, before the commanding voice sounded, "Quiet!"

A low buzzing noise filled the field to their right as it slowly grew loader in pitch. Small black and yellow specks appeared on the horizon bringing it closer. Samiyosho, or at least the cousins to Naraku's own poisonous insects, the only physical difference being their size. These Samiyosho were larger in size a clear sign that they were indeed wild and not domesticated like Naraku's.

Jaken ambled forward bracing his staff with two hands. A low clunk sound like wood and the old man's jaw dropped emitting first the barest hint of calcium dinitrate (enough to boost combustion but not toxic in open air) and the lack of stench that meant the highly flammable methane (An: Ooo…'O''s with ears! And saturated hydrocarbon chain! Organic Chemistry Rules! I realize it's an odd combination but I was having fun.) A stream of flame came from the old mans mouth and destroyed the first wave of insects.

Rin backed up behind Sesshou-Maru although she was skilled with her tessen that were disguised as a maiougi which Sesshou-Maru had also made her learn all the formal dances with fans. So in a strange reality she owned iron-ribbed dancer's fans. But who was to complain Rin was a human lady of court and shouldn't be obvious to her own knowledge of the arts of self defense. Making it perfectly sensible to carry around the maiougi even if they were tessen in disguise.

Sesshou-Maru cracked his knuckles and flicked his wrist; his poison whip extended and circled around, littering the ground with more insect bodies. As the swarm pushed forward Sesshou-Maru was forced to draw Tokijin. Rin's wrists involuntarily fluttered in anticipation as she backed up to form a triangle between Sesshou-Maru, Ookami-hime, and herself. Allowing her to see both the front and back of the battlefield.

Although they were particularly easy demons to defeat, it was simple the sheer mass of the annoying flying beasts that forced the group into a prolonged battle.

One of the Samiyosho flew in close enough to Rin in an attempt to sting her. But it's buzzing was interrupted by the smooth 'zing' of iron cutting through exoskeleton. Rin launched into a dance of thrusts and swipes as she slowly but surely cut through each foe.

A shocked screech sounded to Rin's right and she whipped around seeing Ookami-hime was cowering against a tree not attempting to defend against the on coming insects. Rin growled in frustration, closing her fans she quickly pulled three shuriken from the folds of her obi, and in a blink of an eye the knife shaped shuriken flew through the air, a dull thunk above the wolf's head signaling Rin had hit her mark, shortly followed were three more dull meetings of metal and wood. The princess screamed again at the sight of a twitching bug above her head.

Than a sinister smile graced her lips as she gazed at Rin. The young ningen looked at her perplexed before the sound of loud buzzing reached weak ears there was at least seven at her back. A shuriken master carries eight upon their person. She had thrown three to save Ookami-hime. Her only hope was to throw her remaining five at the closest Samiyosho and get her tessen ready before they were on her.

Readying her hands over the various places that she had concealed her weapons. Rin spun with purpose her fingers and reflexes quick as five shuriken flew from her. She quickly opened her left fan only to block the sting of the insect. The sheer force against her already weak stance, forced the girl to the ground.

Her life was over. She closed her eyes and let out one last desperate plea, "Sesshou-Maru-sama!"

A whip cracked, and the buzzing ceased.

"Rin are you all right?" asked Sesshou-Maru in his normal bored tone.

"Hai, Sesshou-Maru-sama arigato," replied the girl as she stood and brushed off her now grass-stained kimono. She moved to retrieve all her thrown weapons and smiled to herself they all hit their marks beautifully.

Sesshou-Maru whipped around on the still shaken Ookami-hime, "You," he raged, "how dare you? Rin saves you and you don't even have the decency to give her a forewarning? And why, why didn't you defend yourself? You're a youkai start acting like one!"

The princess just raised her nose in the air and huffed, "I am a lady and a lady does not do battle."

"Human morals!" spat Sesshou-Maru.

Ookami-hime growled, "I have thirteen older brothers and six younger, I was never taught to fight."

Sesshou-Maru turned his back, showing his disinterest and the point that he didn't accept her answer, he threw over his shoulder, "You owe Rin your life now."

"No," came the wolf's defiant voice, "she is just a human, worth nothing. Why does she even know how to fight?"

"Everyone in this Sesshou-Maru's presence must fight for themselves," was her only reply. Sesshou-Maru continued to walk down the path.

"What is she to you?" asked Ookami-hime from her ever present spot.

That was defiantly not a question that Sesshou-Maru saw fit to answer, but Rin on the other hand in her innocence was willing to stop the feud if only to be able to get far enough away from the battlefield before dark, "Rin is Sesshou-Maru-sama's hand servant."

Ookami-hime growled obviously displeased, Sesshou-Maru who was still walking said, "Come along Rin," his tone although there wasn't much of one stated clearly that he was displeased with her.

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," Rin replied running over to the tree that Ookami-hime was in front of. Rin looked at her skeptically but than swiftly retrieved her last shuriken and quickly ran to catch up with Sesshou-Maru.

"I suggest you follow, or you'll be left here with no means of defense," said Sesshou-Maru. Ookami-hime looked around nervously before running to catch up with the group.

As night fell Sesshou-Maru silently stopped the group and than turned towards Rin, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, "Come along Rin, I would like to bath now."

Rin stared at him for a second completely baffled, before she remembered what she had told the wolf. She was a hand servant now, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama." She quickly went to Ah and Un removing a satchel of bathing oils. As she followed on Sesshou-Maru's heels into the woods.

They soon reached a small hot spring and Sesshou-Maru threw the area a curious eye and a few quick sniffs before unraveling his tail from over his shoulder and unhooked his armor. He lay his armor and pelt gently on the ground as he removed his boots and worked the ties of his clothing. His silk clothes slipped easily to the ground and Sesshou-Maru's tail curled around his waist in an attempt at modesty.

Sesshou-Maru turned towards Rin seeing that she was already undress and holding the two bottles of bathing oils that were needed. He also noticed that she didn't move to cover her body and just stood exposed to him and his male eye. Had he really never taught her modesty? His eyes drank in her figure, the silk of her hair, down to the swell of her breast, down to the tips of her toes. For a human she carried the body of a female youkai of court, the voice of an angel, and the heart of a child. Simply put she was the exact opposite of Sesshou-Maru, and she was perfect.

He turned and walked silently into the spring sitting down gracefully so that the water reached his chest. Soon the quiet ripples raked Sesshou-Maru's back telling him that Rin had entered the spring.

Rin placed the oils on a nearby rock and looked at Sesshou-Maru's back she knew that she had to apologize first, "Gomenasai onegai Sesshou-Maru-sama, I didn't mean to ruin your quiet time that you like to bath in. It is just I knew you wouldn't answer and I wasn't thinking and gomenasai Sesshou-Maru-sama."

Sesshou-Maru didn't plan on answering but when he realized she wasn't going to start his bath, he reasoned to say something, "Rin, my bath."

"Ara, gomen Sesshou-Maru-sama. Hai I'll begin now," replied Rin as she poured some of both oils on top of Sesshou-Maru's head. Placing the bottles back down, she began working up a lather. Using her nails she massaged the demon lord's scalp, as the soapy foam began to form. She spread the foam all through her master's hair before laying it over his shoulder so that she may have access to his back. Taking up a cloth she took some more of the foam from Sesshou-Maru's hair and began to scrub his back. Rin moved his hair to lie once more against his back. She leaned heavily on his back so that she may be able to reach his muscular chest.

Sesshou-Maru almost blushed at his body's slight reaction to her gentle hands. He cursed himself for not being able to control himself when faced with a naked Rin. But than again what male's body wouldn't react to having a naked female pressed against their back bathing them. Especially when they could feel her nipples hardening from rubbing against silky soap covered hair and skin? Her ningen fingers and claws (A/N: hehe… nails) worked wonders as the skated across his flesh.

Rin was slightly confused by the odd feeling that began to form between her legs it was almost like an itch so that was what her naïve mind wrote it off as an itch. Her mind switched to more pressing matters like how to wash his legs, when Sesshou-Maru answered that for her.

"Give me the cloth I'll wash my legs while you wash my tail." Suddenly Sesshou-Maru's tail rose up out of the water for Rin to wash. Rin dropped the cloth in Sesshou-Maru's hand and picked up the bathing oils pouring a little in her hands.

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied Rin rubbing the oil between her hands and than starting from the tip of Sesshou-Maru's fluffy tail to base she rubbed in the oil.

Sesshou-Maru gasped and a shiver went up his spine, "Rin with the fir!" he commanded with a little more force than needed.

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama. Gomenasai," replied Rin switching her movements to the correct ones. There was a barely audible sigh from Sesshou-Maru.

Once they were done with Sesshou-Maru he turned to face the girl, "Wash up quickly while I rinse off."

"Hai," replied Rin but Sesshou-Maru was already underneath the water. With speed no human had ever before possessed Rin had soaped up herself and dunked under the water to wash away the foam.

When she reemerged she was met face to face with a very muscular and toned chest of one, Sesshou-Maru Inu-Taisho of the entire Western region of Nippon. She gasped in shock and began to fall back in the water but Sesshou-Maru caught her arm and half dragged her out of the water, before he began to get dressed.

When they two returned to camp, Jaken had dinner ready but Rin was told to eat quickly because she still had to brush Sesshou-Maru's hair out before it tangled.

Rin loved the was the silver combs caught the firelight as the moved smoothly through Sesshou-Maru's hair, she was off in her own little world that she never heard the jealous growling of Ookami-hime, and oddly enough she fell asleep against her lord's back, and did not stir when he moved her to sleep next to Ah and Un.

Author's Note: Was Sesshy a bit OOC, please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

Na


	4. Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Oke! This chappie has everything angst, character death (well really close), confusion, Inu-Yasha and Kagome (no Osuwari Inu-Yasha behaves!) I think it might be a bit OOC but character death can cause random bouts of OOC-ness. Oh, and **Bitch/mesuinu: both mean female dog! Not a swear. **Note on linguistics, technically it takes 3 months submerged in a language to understand and be able to speak/write (though your grammar might be so la la that's why you hang around for a while longer). Civil War General Joshua Chamberlain (of the 25th Maine (I believe gosh that was 3rd grade history!)) taught himself at least French (with only a novel… or two in French and a copy in English!) so self teaching is possible!

**Pagensedjou (MM .org) **My wonderful Grammar Nazi! I've been told that English is my first language, but I'm inclined to disagree for simply my spelling is next to non-existent (my spell check told me I spelled that wrong :giggles: but I'll fix it). So I guess the scary thought is: I'm going to become a writer (as in books, in English). But thank you for pointing out that I cannot spell. For those who didn't catch it: **Last Chapter I wrote "fir" instead of fur **(that's the right one, right?) Happy Reading!

-Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-shi

Sesshou-Maru's delicate nose rose into the air and caught the scent of something neither ningen nor youkai, it was hanyou and Sesshou-Maru was sure that it was Inu-Yasha. Sesshou-Maru glanced quickly and discretely back at his traveling companions. He certainly couldn't have the damned Ookami-hime bitching about his relation to the lowly whelp of a hanyou, Inu-Yasha. Sesshou-Maru didn't like changing course for anyone and surely in a couple days the two groups would meet. He couldn't have that either, so he would just have to make Inu-Yasha and his Miko bitch change their course. With a knowing smirk and a crack of his knuckles, Sesshou-Maru turned off the path.

"Rin, Jaken stay here I will return in a few days, mind Ookami-hime," was all that the great taiyoukai left with his travel companions.

Ookami-hime was rather confused and distraught, but she seemed to be the only one as Rin took a seat on a rock near Ah and Un while Jaken curled up under a tree preparing to go to sleep. The wolf looked at the girl, which in her eyes was what was keeping Sesshou-Maru from marrying her. Then her gaze shifted towards the annoying green retainer. It was beginning to get dark as the princess began to form a plan, even if she couldn't fight; she knew how to use her nose, and if she ran fast and with a rather large load she could get to the closest ningen village and back in no time.

"I'm going to bath in the hot spring, I want my meal prepared by the time I return Jaken, some fresh meat too," said the Ookami-hime as she gathered her bath stuff and glared at Jaken waiting for him to go off and hunt.

Jaken glanced at the low light that stained the lush green leaves gold and the wind began to blow gently. Jaken was at a place of indecision, could he really leave Rin alone? Sesshou-Maru would easily have his head, but than the damned princess would be a bitch about the whole ordeal. He glanced at Rin.

"Don't worry Jaken-sama, I'll stay in the clearing and build you a fire, but you must bring Ah and Un to a field to graze on grass," was Rin's sweet and innocent reply, Jaken nodded and picked up the reins, Ah and Un would not budge, "It's all right Ah and Un, be nice to Jaken-sama now." With that the two headed dragon easily followed after Jaken. Who glanced back to see Rin gathering wood that littered the clearing and the princess heading towards a near by hot spring.

Rin sat contently humming to herself, as she arranged the wood for a good fire she reached over and picked up a small piece of flint. Usually Jaken would light the fire, the jintojo taking considerable less time than good old flint. But after a few good sparks the dry leaves caught flame quickly engulfing the wood and creating a nice flame.

The genki girl sang, "Yama no naka mori no naka kaze yume no naka Sesshou-Maru-sama doko ni iru Jaken-sama o shita naiete/ Rin. oh? Ha! Sesshou-Maru-sama! Yukuzo. Ikuzo. Hai/ Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou! Sesshou-Maru-sama, omodoriou!"

After a few rounds of that Rin heard, more than felt stone hitting skull, her world swam into a defending black and before she completely lost all sense of self she felt heat consume her as she fell face first into the flames.

Ookami-hime dropped the slightly bloodied stone and watched in sick pleasure as Rin's skin boiled, soon the over powering stench of burning hair sickened the princess. Rolling the girl out of the fire the wolf made quick work of removing Rin's weapons and anything that might suggest that she lived in a grand castle. The wolf princess paused and laughed, the girls face was blistering nicely, a scare that wouldn't go away. In some spots her hair was as short as a monk's! (A/N: like Miroku hair length, Ookami-hime really left her in the fire for a while). Ookami-hime picked up her bundle and dashed off into the woods.

Rin came to awareness at the loud sound of barking as it steadily got closer to her, the next thing she noticed was that her eyelids were stained bright orange, like she was face up napping in the noon day. And then at long last the barely receptible nerves in her face and neck kicked in, reacting to the warmth of the sun.

Bolting upright Rin let out a long excruciating scream clawing as her burning chest, struggling to open swollen eyes, Rin finally halted her screams and struggling, because she was painfully aware of the low menacing growling that was right next to her left ear before there was a large bark and the feeling of a dog sinking it's teeth into her left arm. With a startled scream three dogs attacked her; taking hold of one of her already battered limbs. Growling as their mouths filled with human blood, and their ears with the screams of bloody murder.

"Shoo... scat, I said away you dogs!" came a rough female voice accompanied by the sound of a broom hitting the noses of the dogs. To Rin's slight relief the dogs backed away, as many more footsteps approached her.

"The girl she's human! The dogs are trained to only attack demons!" said a male voice.

A second voice added, "She must be a Saseko no Youkai (Demon's whore), and reek of the foul beast that took her!" there were shouts of agreements, and all Rin wanted to do was correct these people, tell them that she… she was… Rin wasn't quite sure all she knew was her skin felt like it was on fire and she was bleeding badly from bite marks on her arms and on her right leg.

Someone through a bucket of cool liquid, it felt great to Rin's skin but the smell was rancid. Many of the people began to laugh and a far away female voice rouse over the laughter, "Just leave her!"

"We can't, "said an elderly voice, "so much blood will attract youkai and other foul beasts."

"Than bandage her up and leave her by the woods," yelled a man from somewhere in the crowd, Rin wasn't sure she still couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to cry and tell these people who she was and that her Sesshou-Maru-sama would come for her, and they whole village would pay! But her voice wouldn't work, she wasn't quite sure if she was completely not happy about this new predicament.

Soon the sounds of many footsteps retreated into the dim; she could even hear the dogs straining against their binds. Soft slow footsteps approached Rin and an old wrinkly hand touched her least burnt shoulder. She could hear a gruff snort of a man a bit farther away, most likely chosen to carry her away from the village.

The old woman began to undress Rin, she heard the man mumble something about knowing why the demons would use her. But Rin paid no mind she truly didn't understand his meaning either. Flighty foot falls reached Rin's ear as a girl most likely Rin's age approached the old woman. There was a sloshing noise of water spilling over its container, and the clank of pots, Rin assumed were filled will ointments.

Old dry hands worked quickly over Rin's abused flesh, cleaning off the blood with cool water. Then it seemed that her body was covered in a cooling salve that smelled of spices Rin had long forgotten, human spices. Rin's body seemed to relax as the pain ebbed away, and the tears that silently flowed from ever closed eyes slowed to a stop. Now that she was bandaged a cup was placed near her lips and cool herbal tea washed down her dry throat. Rin coughed a bit as too much tea went down her throat at once, she tried to say thank you but no words came.

When she was little she could speak right? She just chose not to, right? Because only Sesshou-Maru-sama deserved words… or was it Sesshou-Maru-sama made words possible? Well she was screaming earlier wasn't she? It was a sound that meant that her voice wasn't completely gone, right? Rin tried to ask but no words came, she frantically scratched kanji into the sand, but since she couldn't see, some lines crossed others that they shouldn't have and in the end it came out in a large illegible mess.

"This girl seems frantic, insane, and mute. Must be the youkai poisons, remove her from the village and than I'd advise you to wash up," said the old woman, Rin could hear her soft footsteps, followed by the flighty ones as the retreated. Haphazardly the damaged girl was swung over a broad shoulder. She yelped in pain, or at least she believed she did as her body bounced a bit with each step, it wasn't long until she was thrown into a bush and the sound of retreating foot falls reached her battered ears.

Rin sighed in minimal relief as the shade of the trees that loomed overhead kept the painful sun from gracing her singed flesh. Rin lay there and tried to rest but the pain was simply too much.

Jaken was worried and for once it wasn't for the point that Sesshou-Maru would have his head, no Rin was kidnapped or worse killed! Jaken knew it was his fault he left her alone and now more than anything he wanted to find her, or his great lord. But Ookami-hime made it quite clear that they were indeed told to stay put and that Jaken could not leave her alone especially after Rin's disappearance. Although in the same sense Ookami-hime insisted that Rin ran away on her own accord, for humans were untrustworthy.

Jaken sighed no he would have to wait for his master to return and in turn use his superior nose to follow the scent of the human girl, and nothing would be able to stop him!

Overhead there was a crack of thunder and a flash of light in a matter of mere seconds the world was flooded with sheets of rain. Packing down and washing away the scent trails. Jaken cursed, he'd lose his head more than once for this, but Sesshou-Maru still would find her.

Ookami-hime complained about the bad weather and commanded that Jaken make her shelter, the jaki starred at her and grumbled, he hoped Rin would return she was thousand times better company than the damned wolf princess.

The light pitter-patter of raindrops landing on lush leaves, stirred the crying girl from her rouse. She almost smiled; the cold rain would cool her bubbled flesh. Trying to stand Rin found that her legs were basically non-useable they were possibly even broken.

Moving shakily to her knees Rin tried to support her weight on her hands and knees. She was reminded that the dogs had attacked both her arms and they wouldn't hold her… or at least for long. Rin was too determined to get into the direct path of cool water. Centimeters at a time Rin made her way pushing through the bush she was thrown. Rough branches scrapped across burns electing yelps and blood from the fragile girl.

Just as Rin though that no amount of protesting from her brain would get her body to move another millimeter, she broke free of the bush and almost tumbled out into an open space, face down in some mud. With her last ounce of strength she rolled over letting cool drops slide down her face and soak her body, before she succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

Sesshou-Maru made a swift return he felt that there was something wrong in his gut, he didn't even make it to Inu-Yasha, but this seemed urgent, even Tenseiga rattled for his immediate return to Rin and the others. He tried to ignore it for as long as he could but eventually made a swift return he would prove Tenseiga wrong and be on his way.

As the regal demon stepped into the clearing, that should hold the four that were waiting for him, he realized something was terribly wrong, "Jaken where is Rin?"

"Oh My Lord I'm glad you returned. Please except my humble apology. I took Ah and Un to graze in a nearby field and hunt food for Ookami-hime, at her request. The princess went to bath while Rin made a fire for dinner. Gomenasai onegai Sesshou-Maru-sama, when I returned Rin was gone!" replied the green jaki.

Sesshou-Maru looked around the rain covered campsite, and took in all his surroundings there was a stray piece of half burnt wood a good ways from the fire and the forest floor was disturbed, something was dragged out of the fire. Picking up a large rock Sesshou-Maru turned it over and saw that the corner was stained red with Rin's blood. Looking around the clearing he spotted a low tree branch that was broken, in that direction there was nothing close by, but if he was correct there was a human village not too long of a run away.

"Oh My Lord you have returned!" exclaimed an excited wolf. Sesshou-Maru turned on her issuing a low menacing growl, as his eyes specked with red. Ookami-hime backed into her makeshift tent and whimpered.

"Jaken, stay here I'll return with Rin shortly," was the last words of the stoic taiyoukai as he sped off in the direction of the human village. Sesshou-Maru knew, he noticed that there was no other footprints in that clearing except his own and those of his traveling companions. Jaken physically couldn't do it, Ah and Un… that was simply inconceivable, but Ookami-hime, yes she hurt his Rin.

Rin awoke and was half surprised to find that her eyes automatically opened the rain water must have calmed the swelling around her eyes. Rin had to smile the cold water felt good on her body. She slowly sat up and looked around; she had been lying on the road close to the forest, across the dirt path was a slowly raising river and a bridge. Rin realized she was rather hungry and if she wanted to stay strong until Sesshou-Maru-sama came she would need nourishment.

Knowing she couldn't stand Rin began her slow crawl to the river and after what seemed pain filled hours Rin tumbled into the ice cold river water. Trying once more to stand and finding that it was to no avail, Rin began to think of a way for her to catch a fish.

While kneeling on the river bottom the once brown haired beauty, made her way to the strong undertow, where she knew fish wouldn't be able to swim around her since the current was so strong. It was only a matter of minutes until a fish swam into Rin's skirt and the girl scooped it up and made the long trudge back to the shore, under the bridge where it was dry.

Rin cursed once she had pulled herself onto the bank, she had no tools to cut and gut her fish and she had no dry wood for fire. Leaning back a bit to lay down Rin's back came in contact with something and a few pieces clanked noisily to the ground before rolling into the river, two logs floated down the river. Rin turned around and there was a heap of dry wood that was serving as some child's play thing. She didn't want to ruin a game, but this was for survival.

The scared child made quick work of arranging the wood and than looked around, she heeded something to light the fire with, Rin swore it was good to have a staff of skulls really it was. Than she remembered that she had that piece of flint with her tucked into the fold of her obi.

With a low groan of pain Rin managed to wrap her stiff fingers around the flint, and… her shuriken? She looked down at the metal projectile amazed who ever had disarmed her didn't know that a shuriken master always carried eight. This was her hardest to reach her eighth shuriken, put there for this reason, an emergency.

Putting down the blade, numb purple fingers; moved towards the flint trying to spark a flame. She couldn't seem to get a grip on the stone her outer most limbs already beginning to loose feeling, she couldn't complain too much for her broken limb was to numb to even think about. After dropping the flint a few times Rin finally got the fire to burn.

Running the soon to be meal through with the shuriken, Rin paused to take a break and warm her fingers, she was thrown into a hacking fit, before she coughed a substantial amount of black bile. The girl watched in morbid interest as the bile oozed into the river instantly thinning to have a redder hue, blood (A/N: if you don't get it, internal bleeding, plus the burns, hypothermia basically Rin is a meal and a crawl away from dying. The only reason that Rin can still use her hands is because she's been using them).

Shaking the thoughts of impending death, Rin roughly scaled and gutted her fish. Spearing the meal through with a stick she held it over the flame, having to turn her head away from the flame since that pain wasn't as great as fire's heat licking fresh burns.

Smoke over flowed and spilled out from under the bridge, but it was still thick and made Rin cough, afraid of spewing more blood she decided that the fish was cooked. Ripping away the, what should be charred skin she spat it out before raising her shaking limb enough to bite into the barely cooked meat. She ate the sickening half cooked luck warm meat with reckless abandon.

She chocked and began another hacking fit coughing up fish and more blood, her numbing fingers gave way and the fish dropped into the raising water. Rin looked down at her legs that were already swimming in river water, she had to leave now!

Forgetting everything, her shuriken, the flint, and even the fire for surely the river would drown it soon. Rin began to crawl, the feet much harder than ever for her legs didn't wish to move. Collapsing on the steeper incline of the embankment Rin was forced to drag her lower body through the mud as the rain beat down. Reaching to grab the rope that was tethered to the ground for the bridge Rin was able to pull herself up and than to a half lean against the bridge post.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and filled her head with a sweet tune:

_Yama no naka mori no naka kaze yume no naka Sesshou-Maru-sama doko ni iru_

_Jaken-sama o shita naiete?_

_Rin. oh? Ha! Sesshou-Maru-sama! Yukuzo. Ikuzo. Hai!_

_Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou! Sesshou-Maru-sama, omodoriou!_

Sesshou-Maru's nose was confused it told him that Rin was right there in front of him, that little creature that crawled up through the mud. She stunk of mud, water, ash, smoked fish, healing herbs, and blood. The blood though that was distinctly Rin's, Sesshou-Maru would bet his own life on it. But she was missing the overlaying smell that was him, the scent that clung to her simply because of her travels with him.

The great lord took in the sight before him. She looked like a peasant, her kimono and under yukata were basically ash from the chest up. The only thing that was holding it up was the collar, for the fabric was a bit thicker and therefore made it through the fire by a thread (literally). The sleeves hung horribly off bloody, bubbled shoulders as they only stayed on for they were still connected under the arms. The obi seemed to be gone in general, but the kimono was being held together by the thick layer of mud that covered the girl head to toe, even the heavy rain and steady flow of crimson didn't thin the mud. What you could see of her flesh was deathly pale: Fingers and toes a deathly decaying blue, her ankles were even purple and part of her lower leg, the same as her lips, the eyes even looked sunken. The burns that covered her face, neck and chest were red and in some places oozing blood. Her mud caked hair, was as short as five centimeters (2 inches) in some places and no longer than to her shoulder blades in others, neither was the real length of Rin's hair.

The girl began to cough and sputter until a substantial amount of black blood filled her now open mouth, and began to dribble down her chin. In her lack of strength the remaining blood in her mouth was re-swallowed as she began to drown in it. The awful retching propelled her body forward until she lay on the ground on her stomach some of the blood trickled out but not all of it. That was _not_ his Rin, Sesshou-Maru refused to believe it!

Moving swiftly to the girl's side, just to check and see if it was indeed Rin, Sesshou-Maru whispered, "Rin?" the pale female's head rose at the sound of the stoic lord's voice, chocolate eyes were alight with relief and happiness, and even through the pain she smiled. Sesshou-Maru stepped back, those eye's that smile… Rin! Rin's head flopped lazily to the ground like a rag doll as she passed from the conscious world.

Sesshou-Maru gathered the brown-haired beauty awkwardly in his arm and fled from the village it wasn't safe for them to be near ningen so, the frantic (although who could tell) youkai lord, made his way through the wet leaves of the forest to a clearing in the opposite direction of where Jaken awaited.

Rin was carefully laid in the wet grass as the endless grey continued to cry. Sesshou-Maru cursed the heavens were they mocking him? Were they crying for the death of his Rin? Brushing wet silver strands from his eyes, his head felt heavy from his wet hair and the level of worry in his eyes rose, although his demeanor remained calm, what was her going to do?

Inu-Yasha and Kagome came bursting through the underbrush, bickering about Inu-Yasha's reluctance to aiaigasa (means: share an umbrella) although the white clad figure had to say that the 'amagasa' looked rather odd. Suddenly the duo paused in their step and stared in open amazement at Sesshou-Maru. A hacking cough and gurgle of black bile filling Rin's mouth drew their attention towards the dying girl.

Without a second thought Kagome dropped her things and rushed towards Rin, rolling her on her said so the blood would drain out of her mouth safely. She automatically began to asses the wounds that were inflicted.

Kagome yelped as she was picked up by the scruff of her shirt and dropped at Inu-Yasha's feet. The cold voice sounded, "Inu-Yasha you will do well to keep your mesuinu under control. For it is this Sesshou-Maru that will decide the fate of the girl, not her."

Inu-Yasha scuffed, "Oh so you didn't just decide she was useless and tortured her into slow death?"

"How dare you impudent whelp, assume this Sesshou-Maru would do such a thing to _her_!" said the anger tinted tone of Sesshou-Maru. He spun on his heals allowing for a brief second for worry to etch it's way on his features before it was ironed away.

Drawing Tenseiga he looked at the blade, it did not pulse, than his gaze turned to Rin she was still alive just barely but alive, and he'd be damned before he let her die again!

_"Sesshou-Maru, is there something you want to protect_?" whispered the regal voice of Toga, the Inu no Taishou, his Chichi-ue.

Sesshou-Maru nodded a bit and whispered back, "Hai, watashi wa chichue suru." (means: Yes, I do father). With those words Tenseiga pulsed in the only hand. A misty haze fell over his eyes as he saw the between. Rin's labored, yet shallow almost non-existent breathing seemed to thunder in his ears now, what could he do? She wasn't dead yet, "Tenseiga… onegai…"

Then at the corner of his vision he saw the imps that came from the underworld, they were slowly stalking towards Rin's prone body, watching and waiting for that last shuttering breath to come.

Tenseiga would not allow it! With a flick of his wrist Tenseiga sliced through the approaching imps, making the between shatter from his vision with the gasping healthy breath of Rin.

"Arigatou Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied Rin as she easily sat up to face him. Sesshou-Maru glanced over the teen staring up at him, the rain had washed the mud from her skin and most from what was left of her clothes. Her hair was still a singed, but besides that she met his healthy approval.

Kagome carefully approached the pair, "Ano… Sesshou-Maru gomenasai, demo… there is a hut just inside the forest that we could use for the night. Will you and Rin join us, it will be better for Rin so she won't catch cold."

Sesshou-Maru glanced at Kagome and than at Rin, who seemed to not care either way. Sesshou-Maru was going to decline but than the chocolate-eyed beauty sneezed and Sesshou-Maru turned his attention back to Kagome and gave her a curt nod before gathering Rin in his arm and following after the miko of his hanyou brother.

Thunder rolled through the air and the storm that seemed as if it was going to let up, received its second wind, so to speak. The dark, dank forest was briefly alight, casting bright green leaves and dark shadows into an eerie blue. Sesshou-Maru looked ahead to see the old yet sturdy shadow of a ningen hut he could see the smoke raising from the hole in the roof, it proved that Inu-Yasha was already there.

Inu-Yasha issued a low growl as Rin brushed aside the door covering for Sesshou-Maru who was still carrying her. He placed her down near the fire and Rin sighed in relief that the heat no longer hurt her skin. Sesshou-Maru looked first at the miko to see her glaring and figured that would be why Inu-Yasha's warning to stay away from her and to behave in there only shelter and well many other trivial warnings had halted. He than turned to said brother and watched as he kept his gaze to the floor and his cheeks were stained a pale shade of pink.

"Ano… Sesshou-Maru could you do something about her?" mumbled Inu-Yasha.

Sesshou-Maru was about to kill his brother when he realized that Rin was in quite an unpleasant state of undress, still in her tattered, burned rags. Sesshou-Maru instead made quick work of gently placing his swords in the corner and removing his armor, before he untied his second inner obi and the small ties on the sides (A/N: like a gi). He growled lowly which made Inu-Yasha spin around quickly to look away. Sesshou-Maru then looked at Rin, "Undress Rin, and get out of those wet clothes."

"Hai, Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied Rin as nimble fingers worked on her clothes.

Sesshou-Maru heard Inu-Yasha mumble something about modesty and he just smirked barking back something along the lines of, "Why so she can blush like you?" that of course brought Inu-Yasha's face to a deeper hue. Kagome was looking sporadic, between the half brothers, confused out of her mind.

Kagome also began to wonder about Rin's modesty as she watched a naked Rin standing in front of the ever stoic demon, not trying to hide herself. Sesshou-Maru shrugged off his outer haori and gave it to Rin, it was much like Inu-Yasha's and protected from the elements, while watching her putting it on. With skilled hands she tied the small side ties and the obi. Sesshou-Maru had to admit she looked good in his colors in his haori (-like-dress on her).

"Sesshou-Maru-sama? Why does Inu-Yasha-sama think that you're going to hurt Kagome-sama? Why did Inu-Yasha-sama have to turn around? And what is modesty and why does it make Inu-Yasha-sama blush?" asked the curious Rin. Sesshou-Maru had decided that those questions didn't deserve answers; he glanced to see an even more embarrassed inu-hanyou.

"Wait when did those conversations happen?" asked the ever confused Kagome.

Rin giggled, "When we came into the hut Inu-Yasha-sama was making silly demands of My Lord about not hurting you and behaving and some really nasty remarks, that don't describe Sesshou-Maru-sama at all! Then when I was getting dressed, Sesshou-Maru-sama told Inu-Yasha-sama to turn around. And then when Inu-Yasha-sama was speaking about 'modesty' Sesshou-Maru-sama responded with, 'why so she can blush like you?'"

Kagome looked kind of shocked and still confused, "The barking and growling Kagome she understands Inugo. Although what I don't understand is why my brother would teacher a _human_ our language," blatantly said Inu-Yasha. (A/N: inu dog, golanguage I made it up based on the point that Italian is igo, Japanese is nihongo, french is futsugo, and German is doitsugo so I figured it worked like this ex. Doitsu Germany and go language. See? Me smart).

Sesshou-Maru shrugged as he redressed in his armor, "Well she taught herself how to read and write, so I guess years of overhearing meetings with old dogs that can only speak Inugo, she picked it up, although she doesn't speak it as much as she understands."

The great taiyoukai moved to leave the hut but was stopped by Rin, "Sesshou-Maru-sama stay inside with Rin, Inu-Yasha-sama will be nice." Seshou-Maru cursed she was using the third person, he guessed that he couldn't leave her alone with semi-unfamiliar people, in a thunderstorm, not long after she almost died… again. So he decided that a good hunt, would help his nerves. With a barely noticeable nod Sesshou-Maru made for the door again.

"Well I guess I should cooked dinner," said Kagome absentmindedly rummaging through her oversized yellow travel bag.

This made Sesshou-Maru pause, and Rin understood immediately, "Kagome-sama what will you prepare?"

"Ramen," she replied while pouring a bottle full of water in a cooking pot to boil. Inu-Yasha's ears perked at the sound of his favorite food.

"May I see?" asked Rin. Taking the offered cup of dry Ramen that had the lid half pealed, she inspected it briefly before handing it back, "My Lord doesn't eat human food, and neither do I. Sesshou-Maru-sama could you perhaps hunt for me as well I no longer have my shuriken with me."

Sesshou-Maru nodded while taking note that his brother and his wench were staring at them fish-mouthed, "Rin check to see if your spare tessen are where you left them, you don't want them ruined."

Kagome gave Inu-Yasha an odd look that said that she wanted 'girl time', Inu-Yasha tried to ignore it but the tone of voice she used clearly stated 'go or no Ramen', "Inu-Yasha why don't you help Sesshou-Maru?" the disgruntled hanyou mumbled his assent as he moved to exit the hut after Sesshou-Maru.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get to the point, "Rin what exactly is human food? Why won't you eat it? And for heavens sake why do you still follow Sesshou-Maru?"

Rin giggled, "Kagome-sama you are funny. I don't know what human food is, I just know Sesshou-Maru-sama won't eat it. And I don't really eat human food because it made me sick once and Sesshou-Maru-sama said it was because my body isn't used to that sort of food. But sometimes Sesshou-Maru-sama makes me eat more vegetables and rice since Sesshou-Maru-sama says it's better for my body sometimes. You should know the answer to you last question Kagome-sama, I mean I can't leave My Lord until he says so, like you can't leave Inu-Yasha-sama till he says so. They are royal brothers and we are below them."

Kagome stared at the teenager as she went to her discarded robe and ripped apart the hemming and pulled out two fans. Rin smiled Sesshou-Maru had made her sew those in if she was ever disarmed and kidnapped (not necessarily in that order), she guessed that being knocked out from behind and falling into a fire, where when she woke up her limbs were rendered basically useless by dogs, didn't really count.

"Do you love Sesshou-Maru, Rin?" asked Kagome shyly.

"Of course Kagome, why would I not love My Lord?" replied Rin, with her ever present smile.

"No, do you want to be his… mate?" Kagome quickly asked, whispering the last word.

Rin looked at Kagome perplexed, "Ano…. Hai Kagome-sama, I would love to if Sesshou-Maru-sama wished it."

A pregnant silence filled the hut for several minutes before the brothers entered with three rabbits. Of course they heard Kagome's question and Rin's admission, and both silently agreed to not say anything to the girls, but Sesshou-Maru's head was swirling with questions.

"Sugoi! How did you two catch three rabbits in the rain?" exclaimed Kagome, as she looked at the skinned and gutted rabbits in the claws of the inu brothers.

"Snake chased them out and we got them before the snake," replied Inu-Yasha. The rabbits were handed over to Kagome to cook without season.

"Rin," said Sesshou-Maru as he sat in the corner of the hut.

Rin walked over and stood in front of him, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama."

"Sit we must fix this hair," said Sesshou-Maru moving his legs so that she could sit between them. Sesshou-Maru shook his wrist, before placing his claws on her hair, allowing minimal amounts of poison to seep out and melt away the longer strands of brown hair evening it out to be four centimeters long.

Sesshou-Maru paused in his hair cut giving when Kagome walked up to them; she held a pair of scissors in her hand although Sesshou-Maru didn't know what they were exactly.

"Here, would you like me to do that?" asked Kagome quietly. Sesshou-Maru growled at her and bared his teeth, Kagome was sort of surprised that Inu-Yasha didn't come to try and stop the menacing demon.

Rin said in a strangely stoic tone, "Sesshou-Maru-sama is correct Kagome-sama; you should not undermine him, for he is the Taiyoukai of the Western lands of Nippon."

"She's right Kagome, Sesshou-Maru can handle a hair-cut and his point was valid he could shred you in numerous ways while sitting there, even with only one arm. Besides his poison will work faster than your modern day gadgets that only you can use, and you have to cook dinner," added Inu-Yasha from his own corner. Feeling left out and dejected Kagome nodded whispering an apology before returning to the fire and food.

After Rin's hair was cropped to a spiky four centimeters long, the group ate in silence the larger two rabbit by Rin and Sesshou-Maru (who was off in his own corner eating), and the smaller rabbit and Ramen being shared by Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

Kagome who was once more trying to bridge the gap and create nice 'family' conversation asked, "So what happened to Rin earlier?"

No one seemed to want to answer, Rin let out an exasperating sigh like growl. Sesshou-Maru let an amused smirk grace his face as did Inu-Yasha although the younger brother's cheeks were a nice shade of pink, for Rin had inadvertently said, "Why does you bitch ask so much?"

"Well Kagome-sama, I was hit over the head from behind can only assume I fell in the fire, was than dragged to a human village where when I woke up I couldn't or wouldn't talk, and my eyes wouldn't open. Than these dogs attacked me and shredded my arms and legs. Sometime I broke my leg. Well this old lady bandaged me so my blood wouldn't attract more demons since I already was a, 'Saseko no Youkai'. Some guy left me on the side of the road in a bush where I slept in the rain and when I woke up and could see again I attempted to cook a meal of fish under a bridge till the water rose too much and I crawled out. I almost died… again, by Sesshou-Maru-sama saved me… again."

"You've died before?" exclaimed Kagome.

Sesshou-Maru took pleasure in answering this question, for he knew that the miko was friends with the foul beast that was Kouga-mikoto, "Kouga-mikoto of the Ookami-youkai, ordered his wolves to destroy Rin's village and they killed Rin. That insolent pup! Destroying a human village on my land without my permission… although some trivial human village is no big deal."

"He isn't a pup! He's the same age as Inu-Yasha," exclaimed Kagome, before she could continue Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"Kagome, I'm 160-ish and Kouga's only like 28, and just so you know Sesshou-Maru is in the 900 range." (A/N: according to absoluteanime .com (remove space) at the beginning of Inu-Yasha, Kagome is 15, Inu-Yasha is 150 (including the 50 years on the tree he looks 17), Sesshy is over 900 (looks 20-25), Rin is about 7, Kouga is truly only 18, and just 'cause it's funny Jaken is about 3,236 (it's funny he obeys someone who's like a baby to him :giggles: ) so since this fic is 10 years later I added 10 to each age. Oh and mikoto means prince but I'm not sure if it is correct to write it like that… oh well).

Kagome just nodded in some morbid fascination, "But you should care about the village Rin-chan, you shouldn't just allow it to end like this and than stay by Sesshou-Maru's side."

Sesshou-Maru chuckled, a low menacing chuckle. Not an amused chuckled, more of a 'your life is going to end in mere second or two, impudent fool' chuckle. Rin's instinct moved her closer to Sesshou-Maru with the mantra "the closer to danger you are, the farther you are from it." While Inu-Yasha moved in front of the shocked Kagome, claws poised to defend. Sesshou-Maru nudged Rin in the back signaling her to tell them about her family.

"My mother was… ano…" Rin began.

"Raped," filled in Sesshou-Maru his voice and eyes stoic.

"Hai, by bandits and than they killed my whole family, I watched from my hiding spot. After that I went mute, and the villages wouldn't help me. I had to steal food to survive and got many beatings from village man and woman and I was… ano… raped? Hai raped. So than one day when I was berry picking I found what I though was a tenshi, It was of course Sesshou-Maru-sama and he was hurt, not enough so that he wasn't still extremely dangerous of course, so I brought him food and got beat for it and Sesshou-Maru-sama told me to stop because I was being beaten, but I didn't. Well then the wolves attacked and I knew only Sesshou-Maru-sama could save me so I ran to him, but never made it, I was killed by wolves. Later after Jaken-sama found Sesshou-Maru-sama and they left the clearing where I found him, they found me and Sesshou-Maru-sama decided to test Tenseiga. And I was alive! So I started talking for Sesshou-Maru-sama for he doesn't talk much himself, or smile, or ano… aa. So I follow Sesshou-Maru-sama for he is my lord, and taught me all I need to know, like how to fight," ended Rin with a huge smile. Kagome and Inu-Yasha found it quite hard to believe that the genki, innocent girl went through all that. Sesshou-Maru could see in the way that Inu-Yasha had that far away look that he understood where Rin was coming from and admired her for the strength she obviously had. For their Chichi-ue was killed by that bastard of a bandit Samurai that had the audacity to yes _his own _left arm to wield Sou'unga, and both brother's own Haha-ue were murdered as well. Who could blame Sesshou-Maru for not wanting Rin to have modesty, or to not really comprehend rape, she was happier innocent although lobophobic (A/N: should be fear of wolves… eh(?)). And if the day comes when Rin's nightmares return she would not blame him. The trick was to make sure that she knew everything, so she forgot/didn't understand everything.

Inu-Yasha was the first to recover, "So Sesshou-Maru, have you killed Rin's attacker yet?"

The youkai lord growled in frustration while staring into the flickering flames, "Iie, damned Ookami-hime, she can't fight, or hunt… but she can knock out Rin, let her lay in the fire she fell in long enough to get sever burns before running most likely top speed to that village where she left her to die and she returned before Jaken had hunted _her_ meal! Technically I can and can't rip her throat out. But if she lives I send her home and diplomatically cut all ties with the Northern Ookami-youkai, she'll be as good as dead, and it won't cause war."

"I would think you'd want war," mumbled Kagome.

Inu-Yasha replied, "Diplomatically it is taboo as in Sesshou-Maru's case. But technically he cannot do anything so rash, because Rin is only a vassal."

"How do you know so much?" asked Kagome, glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"Well my father was Toga, Inu no Taishou of Western Nippon and my mother was a hime, Izayoi-hime. Besides Myouga used the bite or listen tactic, and he'd suck right below the shoulder blades where you can't reach," replied Inu-Yasha gruffly.

"Rin," said the oldest.

Rin turned towards her lord, "Hai, Sesshou-Maru-sama."

"Shibirete." (A/N: a request to go to sleep, without a please.)

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied Rin as she curled up into a ball on the floor near Sesshou-Maru. Sesshou-Maru watched the other two occupants in the hut as the miko rolled out a strange sleeping blanket, while Inu-Yasha propped up in the opposite corner, too ridged for sleep it would seem that both brothers would feign sleep.

_I don't want Tetsusaiga anymore Inu-Yasha, your existence although meaningless to me was not so to Chichi-ue. He knew you for a mere seconds', he named you and died, and yet you were his favorite. I was angry, perhaps jealous, you had Tetsusaiga, you held Chichi-ue's grave, and dare I say the emotion not meant for youkai… ai. You have proven your worth to carry Chichi-ue's blood, with the defeat of Naraku, and your annoying mesuinu did help Rin when she was younger. In the end you gain amnesty, and that is all. _Sesshou-Maru relaxed noticeably more than Inu-Yasha since he knew there was no danger near by, but he was still alert, as the saying goes, sleep with one eye open. His ears were trained for any noise, or trouble that would come their way, as his golden eyes that glowed in the dimming firelight closed slowly in a light semi-sleep.

Inu-Yasha nodded, he knew they wouldn't be killing each other anymore, he has amnesty, only fair to return the gesture and with that thought he followed Sesshou-Maru's suit.

Author's Note: So the translation to the song Rin sings is (and yes it is the real words from the show) is: _In the mountain in the forest in the wind in a dream where are you Lord Sesshou-Maru? With an ally like Lord Jaken/ Rin. Oh? Ha! Lord Sesshou-Maru! We're going. Let's go! Oh/ I will wait alone until you come! Lord Sesshou-Maru, please return! _The '/' is a line break I found the words at http/ fan.cloti rin/song .html (remove spaces)

I made **Rin**'s past really tragic so sue me (not literally) it's Fanfiction! But it makes innocent Rin so much more significant. I know Rin doesn't cry ever for any reason, but man burning alive is the worst! And she had close to third degree burns there, so her nerves were still working. Think, the third movie when Sesshy draws Tetsusaiga and it burns his hands and he falls to his knees in pain than multiply by a bazillion and that's the pain of Rin's burns. And just think lobophobic being ripped apart by dogs, that's some freaky psychological issues! Who wouldn't cry?

I never remember **Kagome** and the gang learning of Rin's past, so that is why Kagome was so nosey. She also wanted Inu and Sesshy to talk as a family and was trying to hard.

**Inu-Yasha **behaved because while Sesshy was saving Rin he was sat to oblivion and Kagome made him promise to be good or no Ramen (which we all know is the end of the world!).

**Sesshou-Maru **did it all for Rin any OOC-ness was for Rin's sake and he loves her but doesn't know it yet :giggles:

**Ookami-hime **sadly lives for at least a couple more chapters. I have to torture Rin and everyone a bit more you know….

So… umm… I wanted to finish this chappie because it took three days too write because I kept getting interrupted! So I'm writing this and it is 10 minutes past tomorrow… err… today (aka 00:10 or 12:10 am (for you Americans)) and so I apologize for the sketchy author's note. Was it too OOC? Please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

-Na


	5. Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: So I'm sitting here with wet hair, wearing my Sesshy T-shirt and have a open pack of Pocky (Not to mention my speakers are blaring Pagan Reign (Russian Metal)) And I thought I'd let you know my fav Inu character is not Sesshy but Rin so don't ask why all my Inu related things involve Sesshy as number 1. And my all time fav characters are a tie between Bankotsu and Jakotsu (Suikotsu in a close second). So why am I telling you this? I have no idea (music just switched to O-zone the song Dragostea din tei (Romanian Pop/techno-sh)). But I skipped over updating my Kag/Inu fic because of writer's block although it was next in line for me to write about I'll get back to it I swear! Oh and I got Wolf's Rain writer's block as well. (Music: German Rock Die Ärtze song Arschloch)

**The inevitable death of Ookami-hime**: is NOT happening in this chapter. Call me sadistic (Disclaimer: I would never kill someone unless in self defense and it was a complete accident. Although the one person I wish would die is MIA :dances around: I'm sadistic psycho bastard stalker free! Or he is late, but we are going to believe that he dropped of the face of the earth 'cause stalkers planning to kill you are evil.) So yeah I'm sadistic (please see 'collection of blood curdling tales' for reference) and very much into torture (Ex. My friend says to promote pain to remove body parts with spoons so when he pisses me off I threaten his balls with a plastic spork (half spoon half fork) just to piss him off more). **She won't die yet, but she will wish she had. Just think what is more embarrassing for a youkai? Having the marriage proposal shot down, or being passed up for a human? **Think about it… it's a major spoiler. Happy Reading!

-Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-go

Dawn approached hailing that of a beautiful rain free day. A bird flitted from one branch to the next, disturbing its previous perch, so fresh leafy green brushed against the old hut, making shadows dance.

Golden eyes like dawn fluttered open and absorbed the still of the hut. The air was damp and cold for a fresh spring morning. Next to him lay a girl who beauty far surpassed anyone of his knowledge and even her newly cropped hair did not hinder that. Sesshou-Maru was never underneath admitting the beauty of the human to his self. He knew what the human did to him, and now he knew (thanks to accidental eavesdropping) that if he so wished it she would relent and be his forever with no chance of the previous night's tragedy to happen again.

He watched the young girl as she slept curled in his haori clutching her emergency tessen in her hands. The Great Youkai Lord though that perhaps the wooden floor of the hut was a bit uncomfortable for the young girl, but he knew she would never complained. Perhaps she was the one to complete him. She was flexible and obedient and yet she also made him want her happiness, for why else would they settle for the night and on afternoon breaks near flower fields? Why did they take these breaks at all? And when they were forced to travel through the night Rin would grin and try to keep up. When Rin was younger she would sleep on the back of Ah and Un, but as she grew older her stamina increased and now she was capable of traveling in the waking world for days on end. Rin truly was a marvel she feared nothing but wolves and even in that it is gauged. She is strong and beautiful, lack of human contact and food has left her with a youkai overtone in her scent. She is poised and obedient everything she does is with grace even acting like a child. Everything she was and did screamed a high youkai of court except two things, youkai senses/abilities: heightened sight, smell, sound, and speed. And the second was blood, she was human, but a formidable human that would be good for court.

Thick eyelashes fluttered in the thicker cold morning air, revealing warm chocolate eyes that took in the stoic figure next to her in a happy appreciated gaze, "Ohayougozimasu Sesshou-Maru-sama, you should have awakened me if you were ready to leave and return to Jaken-sama and Ah and Un."

Sesshou-Maru said nothing and stood to leave. Rin followed suit and left the hut at Sesshou-Maru's bidding, the Lord paused for a second to make sure they left nothing of importance and took a step toward the door.

"Sesshou-Maru!" came a voice from the opposite corner of the hut gold met gold, "take my advice. Mate her Sesshou-Maru."

The eldest sibling looked at his brother and than his wench curled in her odd blanket. He turned to leave the hut throwing over his shoulder, "Take your own advice brother."

Sesshou-Maru followed Rin's path into the clearing that Inu-Yasha and Kagome had met them in. A misty fog clung in the air close to the ground and all though there were no flowers in the field to speak of, Rin danced. She danced with such exuberance, and life, not to be thought that she basically died here the night before.

"Rin we will be traveling swiftly," said Sesshou-Maru halting the dance, he wanted to be far away from this place and his brother and swiftly as he could.

Rin turned and smiled, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama." She stood and waited for her Lord to come and pick her up. This was a rare treat for there were very few times that she was alone with Sesshou-Maru and they needed to travel too fast for human legs.

He scooped her up in one arm and the young woman was careful not to tug on her Lord's tail and to only loosely circle her arms around his neck. For she was human; and had no right to touch her Lord in such intimate ways unless he permits it, of course.

Sesshou-Maru sped off into the forest his right arm supporting the young woman to his side. It was mere minutes of a brown-green blur before they came to a stop. In the clearing a light fog clung in the air as all the inhabitance dozed.

As soon as Rin's bare feet touched the leaf covered ground, did the two headed dragon open its four eyes and mewed happily at the return of their personal princess. Rin excitably moved towards the dragon and gave it a warm welcome of hugs and kisses before searching for her spare yukata. She reached for the first bag that should have held her own belonging she might need for a trip. Her things were not in the pack. She figured that perhaps Ookami-hime moved it around, or Jaken-sama. Making quick work of the other three packs attached to Ah and Un's saddle Rin found that none of them contained her things.

"Sesshou-Maru-sama, I cannot seem to find my things," Said Rin turning an innocent questioning eye at said youkai.

Sesshou-Maru kicked his vassel in the head and he immediately began to squabble upon noticing that he had been awakened by his lord, he scrambled to his webbed feet and awkwardly bowed with the staff of two heads in his hands, "You have returned Sesshou-Maru-sama."

"What happened to Rin's belongings?" asked the monotone voice. Jaken's large yellow eyes bulged, he swiftly looked at Sesshou-Maru and at the girl in question, then back at his lord.

Something in the little jaki's mind clicked and he did a double take on the girl, he looked at her ever present smile and shinning warm brown eyes, nothing seemed a miss. He moved down to her Yukata to find that it was Sesshou-Maru's haori and immediately realized something horrible enough to make Rin loose her clothing had happened to the poor girl, perhaps she was raped (for Jaken didn't know she was when she was little). But he knew now that's why Rin's pack and ultimately a fresh yukata was needed. His eyes then traveled up to where her long raven hair should be to find it cropped to an astonishing four centimeters or so. Jaken gawked, his jaw hanging open a bit, "What happened to Rin, Sesshou-Maru-sama?"

"Answer my question Jaken," growled the taiyoukai

The little green toad squeaked, "Her pack should be with Ah and Un… if it is not I have not moved it, perhaps Ookami-hime would know."

The stoic voice rang throughout the clearing, "Ookami-hime, wake up, now."

Said wolf princess stretched in her tent and yawned in feign sleep, Sesshou-Maru inwardly rolled his eyes, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama?"

"Have you seen Rin's pack, it was…" Sesshou-Maru began.

"The first, on Ah," Rin added helpfully.

Sesshou-Maru nodded, "Hai the first, on Ah's side of the saddle?"

Ookami-hime looked towards the sky as if it held the answer, her index finger poised on her chin as if to give the subject serious though, "Do you mean that ratty old pink thing? I used that to wash up in the stream last night and I lost it in the water."

Rin gasped, and Sesshou-Maru growled, until Rin asked, "What will I wear Sesshou-Maru-sama, for surely you wish me not to wear your own haori."

Ookami-hime gasped and growled at this statement glaring at Rin with abundant loath. Sesshou-Maru saw this and smirked, "Well Rin it seems that there is no other choice until we get you another yukata. Beside mine will protect you more from getting _burned _again."

Ookami-hime growled louder and than a lower menacing growl was added to her own and a deep grey wolf stepped into the clearing. Rin gasped and dropped the tessen that were still in her hands.

Sesshou-Maru and Jaken reacted quickly, remembering the previous attempt on Rin's life (not Ookami-hime's), when a wolf entered the camp site while Sesshou-Maru and Jaken were collecting a meal they returned to find the new meal hunter stalking towards Rin who was wide eyed and stock still. After the creature was disposed of Rin still sat in the same place with a blank, unblinking gaze for the next three days before the shock went away. In that time to Sesshou-Maru's great annoyance and worry he could not leave more than three meters between them or Rin would scream with reckless abandon.

Jaken stepped between Rin and the ookami the jintojo poised and ready. While Sesshou-Maru swiftly moved to stand directly in front of Rin lifting her to sit astride Ah and Un, she immediately gripped at him the only time she would forget her place, the only time Sesshou-Maru wanted her too (although he added to himself that as of late he didn't care at all how she acted as long as she was happy).

"Back, foul beast!" yelled Jaken followed by the dull thunk that proved the old man was spitting flames.

The patter of quick steps followed by the whimper of a scorched wolf met the ears of the travelers, "Iie! He is part of my tribe!"

"I do not care he will leave my presence immediately!" growled out Sesshou-Maru as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the princess embracing the ookami.

"Iie!"

"Do not defy me insolent being I should have your head for this and much more!" (A/N::everyone nods enthusiastically: Hai Onegai! (Yes Please!))

"Iie, he's family you cannot hurt family!" Ookami-hime screamed tears trickling down her cheeks.

Sesshou-Maru growled his eyes glowing red and the wind whipping around his body, "And you can?"!

Jaken yelped and backed away knowing that the look and wind meant the inevitable death of someone most likely at the claws of the giant white dog demon that was Sesshou-Maru's true form.

"Sesshou-Maru-sama, let him stay if he promises to be nice, Rin will be o-ke-," came a meek little mouse of a voice. Sesshou-Maru looked down at the girl in his arms, his hold tightening on her as the wind died down and gold eyes returned.

"All right, you heard her! Now we are returning to the estate," was all Sesshou-Maru would say over the subject as he (with Rin clinging to his arm) began to walk away from the late morning sun.

Author's Note: So yes she is still alive… actually I have done everything in this fic that I wanted except three things. One: this is a Sesshy/Rin fic after all, two: Rin being Rin will of course forgive Ookami-hime, and three: the bitch must die. And if you cared… my hair is dried now, I ran out of Pocky, I'm about to get Ice Cream and I'm listening to "A Whole New World" from Aladdin (Yes I have a variety of musical taste). Please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

-Na


	6. Roku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Okay! So my first year of college is over and I can write more there will be about three more chapters after this one. Happy Reading!

-Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-roku

Sesshou-Maru sat against a tree watching the coming dawn. All the small woodland creatures were stirring from their slumber or returning to their homes for rest. The warm breeze brought the fresh smell of the dew clung flowers and the smell of Sesshou-Maru's own flower. The young human curled in his lap asleep.

It might have seen odd for the majestic lord to allow such a creature as a human to sleep this near to him. For he Sesshou-Maru the Great Inu-taiyoukai to- _cuddle- _at all. But these precautions had to have been taken for her safety. She, although a human, was a very important vassal and was to, many in the castle irreplaceable. For example one of the maids whose mate had been a loyal commander in Sesshou-Maru's forces had died a few years back. The mate and young children had no time to tend the grave regularly. But had found on their first available moment to visit the grave, the grave was being tended to regularly and there seem to be fresh flowers laid upon it. Of course the considerate person was none other than Rin. She also tended to all the monuments upon the estate, and also the gardens in ways the youki gardeners would have never thought. The fruit trees that grew for their looks and not their fruit, the fruit were being harvested by the brunette. And a majority of that fruit went to the nearest human village, for inu-youkai ate little meat. Sesshou-Maru was not even sure if the girl ever asked to do this but the moronic attempts on his life by the men in the village ceased. The charity of fruit giving is of course a special case that is never spoken of by anyone.

Now that their small band was only a short journey from the castle, Sesshou-Maru had to think. What would he do now; he had to be very careful from now on. The young lobophobic could no longer cling to his sleeve or sleep with him for protection from the wolves, unless- they were bound as mates for eternity. He looked down at the beauty in his arm, brushing his finger tips across her cheek. Could he do that? Did he truly want her as mate? Could Sesshou-Maru-sama demon lord of the western lands create a hanyou offspring? The one thing he despised more than humans?

There was a stirring from across the camp, which drew Sesshou-Maru's attention to outside of Ookami-hime's tent, to the wolf, her brethren. The wolf gave him a look that clearly stated that he believed that Rin would be the best choice for Sesshou-Maru's mate.

"You will watch after Rin when we return, assure that your sister not harm her, right?" asked Sesshou-Maru. Ever since the wolf had joined them, he had made the attempt to warm up to Rin for whatever reason Sesshou-Maru did not know. He had even picked her flowers once.

The wolf looked at Sesshou-Maru and bowed his head in assent. Rin had a way with everyone, and she was loved by all she met. No one would wish her any harm, except perhaps when they thought she was taking something from them, like Sesshou-Maru himself. And she most likely was, for now it was impossible to deny that Rin was precious to him.

Wind blew softly, making Sesshou-Maru's hair brush across Rin's face. The great lord watched mystified; as his hair fell across the face of his young charge, silver-tinted-pink by the rising sun. The sun was at the proper zenith to begin their day. Sesshou-Maru let a small smile slip as Rin's small nose scrunched under the ticklish assault of the long silver hair. Perhaps- just perhaps- his questions were not that hard to answer after all.

Brushing his hair from her face, Sesshou-Maru watched as a small hand rose to brush the girl's nose, in a fashion much like a kitten. Chocolate eyes soon opened and looked up into the deep riveting gold of her lord and savior. It took only seconds for the girl to be fully awake and a smile plastered firmly upon her gracious face.

"Sesshou-Maru-sama Ohayougozaimasu," whispered the girl with a wide grin before she tried to levy herself out of Sesshou-Maru's lap.

Before she could completely extract herself from her master, Sesshou-Maru's arm came up a brought her back down into his lap, "Matte," he whispered placing his face into the juncture of her neck.

"Sesshou-Maru-sama?" the brunette asked, as she tipped her head away from the taiyoukai a sign that he did indeed control her life. With that the great inu-youkai nipped her neck lingering for only a second before withdrawing a little. In response Rin made no noise to state discomfort or otherwise, tipping her head back she let her pink tongue brush quickly and softly against the underside of Sesshou-Maru's chin. Although he had never asked for her allegiance in this manor prior to this moment she knew what to do.

For once in all their years together, the two did not start preparing to leave upon the first few sun rays. There sat Sesshou-Maru engaged in a- _cuddling_ embrace with a human female. Not one of necessity but of pure want. Rin could have never asked for such a moment, and yet here she was the happiest she has ever been. All other occupants of the camp who were awake (the wolf), abruptly closed their eyes the second Sesshou-Maru spoke and forgot what they heard.

It was not until the sun was high enough in the sky to cast rays upon the sleeping figure of Jaken that Rin pulled herself from Sesshou-Maru's arm. Ookami-hime's brother entered her tent to rouse her from her sleep. And not too long after Rin woke Ah and Un. And Jaken was kicked into a tree.

Sesshou-maru moved to position himself at the far end of their camping site; closest to his shiro. This was a clear sign that there would be no breakfast. The Ookami-hime's tent was taken down around her barely awake and half dressed form as to not force their lord to wait longer than need be.

When Rin had gone to help with the packing of the princess' belongings Sesshou-Maru issued a curt low growl, and the brunette quickly went to her lord's side to wait for the others to finish. This of course also drew over the two headed dragon, which irritated Jaken.

After the hasty packing and the incessant bickering started about the hast and lack of breakfast from the Ookami-hime. Sesshou-Maru started to walk off without the irate princess.

Once the whole group was walking together, Sesshou-Maru spoke, "Rin."

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied the ever obedient girl.

"You will take Ah and Un and fly to the shiro. Tell everyone to prepare for our arrival, we will arrive upon midday. Our meals will be taken in our rooms upon arrival. I would also like a role of my silk to be brought to my room and if there is any fire rat hide that as well. Than you will await me in my chambers having inspected said material," replied Sesshou-Maru.

Rin mounted the two headed dragon and with her quick verbal assent to her lord, they lifted into the air; escaping the shrill complaints of the princess.

Upon the arrival of the lord of the estate and his remaining traveling companions the kitsune handmaids rushed to their proprietor, while the cook awaited his lord in the entrance.

"Your meal is ready, Sesshou-Maru-sama," said the old tenuki.

"Good we will take our meals in our rooms, and you will send Rin's meal to my quarters as well," said the great lord, than turning to address the princess, "we will retire to our _own_ rooms for the midday meal now."

Removing his shoes, gold eyes set on the long hallway, and his feet followed after his gaze leading him to the all too familiar shouji. Sliding the door open he steps through the in-between and into his chamber. Sesshou-Maru was greeted with the sight of the silk in the corner and Rin seated at the low table a pot of tea and a couple cups before her.

At that moment the servant entered with two dishes of meats. The servant placed them down upon the table with hachi, one in front of Rin and another across from her. The servant bowed to the inu-youkai and left the room; she knelt by the shouji and closed it.

"Sesshou-Maru-sama?" questioned Rin.

The great lord took his seat gracefully across from the human, after removing his swords; he lifted the cup to his lips and took a few slow silent sips of the brew, "You will join me for this meal, Rin. I would like to hear your ideas about what could better my land."

Rin smiled and sipped her tea, "You could start with the ningen my lord, put an end to unlawful youkai attacks on ningen villages and put an end to ningen raids on youkai. If anyone sees this as soft well they won't live long enough to voice such blasphemy."

"I am admittedly not good at ningen diplomacy," replied Sesshou-Maru.

"Yes Sesshou-Maru-sama, well neither am I, but I would be willing to help in any way that I can."

Sesshou-Maru nodded while eating some meat, "Anything else?"

Rin thought for a second while eating some of her meal before answering, "Well perhaps a few social events could strengthen your ties with allies. As it is now you have allies yes but there are suspicious of your secrecy especially when your reputation perceives you as a cold ruthless killer. I figure they believe that they might like to attack you before you turn on them. This of course will all change if you chose to take a mate. Sesshou-Maru-sama."

The youkai lord was quiet for a moment trying to figure the best way to say what he needed to say. He looked into chocolate eyes, "I have decided that I will take a mate. She is a strong onna that could help to rule this land. The pleasantries with the other lords and youkai of stature will be a fortnight from kaika.

"This is the meaning for the silk I need you to sew a formal kimono for yourself and another one for Inu-Yasha's woman; you are about the same height. I want your kimono completely in the colors of this land. And the one for that onna I want to have a fire rat obi and shall. There also needs to be formal clothing not in my colors made for Inu-Yasha's friends, except the monk, and Totosai and Myouga as well. And lastly a violet and yellow obi for Inu-Yasha, actually there should be a formal fire rat haori made for him also. Those will be the only ones that would not have the proper formal wear. Do not worry you will receive much help in this task; I just request that you have a hand in anything made with my colors.

"Also as you are my current secretarial staff you will need to write the invitations after this meal so the messengers can leave at dawn. You should harvest some of the fruit on our trees for the ningen and I would prefer that you personally prepare the fruit and rice for the ningen only."

(A/N: fortnight 2 weeks, kaika time for the first cherry blossom. The time I am referring to is when the blossoms begin to fall; about mid-April for the area they are in.)

"It will be done Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied Rin, she quickly finished her meal and began to stand.

"I did not dismiss you Rin," halted Sesshou-Maru.

Rin bowed low, "Sesshou-Maru-sama gomenasai."

"Sit Rin," replied the silver haired youkai and the girl did, "speak with me some more."

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama."

Author's Note: So Sesshou-Maru is taking a mate we all know who that is, but guess what the rest of the characters with the exception of oh Sesshou-Maru, and the Inu-Yasha group are going to believe it is. Please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

-Na


	7. Shichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Happy Reading!

-Na

The Road Less Taken

Chaputa-shichi

The days until the sakura blooms went by in a frantic blur for the young human maiden. She had had very little time to actually sew any of the kimono that her lord had requested of her. So she had spent the prior night hemming her own kimono. And now after her sleepless night Rin was awaiting the arrival of the Inu-Yasha-tachi so that she could go over the ningen meal plan with Kagome.

The small speck that was on the horizon grew into a long yellow thing that carried the group to the Shiro no Inu-taiyoukai. The group landed in front of Rin and their transportation turned into the tenuki Hachi.

The brown haired vassal bowed, "Welcome to the Shiro no Inu-taiyoukai, Sesshou-Maru-sama has been expecting you. I will take you to the baths, so you may clean and dress in more befitting attire." Without another word or pause for her guests, Rin turned and led them through the halls that led to the enclosed hot springs that lay between Toga's old castle and the castle of the current ruler Sesshou-Maru.

Stopping in front of the shouji, chocolate eyes turned to her bewildered guest, "The kitsune handmaids will help you. They will wash and mend your current clothes as well as help you dress in more formal attire."

Rin turned to leave them to their baths when Kagome stopped her, "Rin Matte, why don't you join us?"

"I cannot I must attend to other matters at the moment. Do not worry the kitsune will direct you to your rooms when you are finished. You will need to be well rested tomorrow the other guests will arrive. And I will remind you that if there is any ill conduct with any of the handmaids you will be subjected to punishment at Sesshou-Maru's hand," with those words the petite brunette turned and left.

"Do you think something is wrong with Rin?" asked Sango looking at the two screens that separated the hot springs for male and female.

Miroku answered, "She is a human in a youkai court, and with such a celebration tomorrow she must be groomed and ready to be a perfect hostess."

"I can't help but think that perhaps Rin is not going to be Sesshou-Maru's mate," added Kagome.

Just than a frantic voice, broke the train of thought of the group, "Ookami-hime matte ne! You took a bath earlier today you do not need another."

"Are you questioning me?" came a shrill voice. Just then from around the corner came a very female wolf demon that could have been the twin of Kouga dressed in white furs. Behind her was a kitsune handmaid, "I am your hime and you will do as I say, now!"

"Hai Ookami-hime," replied the red headed kitsune now turning her attention to the group in front of the shouji, her eyes immediately fell to the young kitsune in the group, Shippou.

Inu-Yasha began to growl; Kagome looked at him startled, "Inu-Yasha! Will you stop that that is a princess!"

"She is the one that tried to kill Rin!" replied the hanyou. Those words made everyone silent, for a long awkward pause.

The servant amongst them naïve and yet so very wise, whispered, "Oh I see some of Sesshou-Maru-sama's guests have arrived let us get you all into the bathes, I bet you are all tired from your journey."

Rin watched the old ningen onna in the kitchen as she cooked the pre-prepared human food. Every grain of rice was inspected, every vegetable and fruit picked, every noodle formed, all preparations were done by Rin. But since she could not cook the meal the next day, a trustworthy woman from the near by village would cook all the ningen food for the festivities on the morn.

She was simply waiting for Kagome to be led here so that she could see if the ramen that Rin had created with her own hands, was well ramen. And as that thought passed her mind a regal yet unsure figure entered the kitchen in a flowing pink kimono, the kimono in Sesshou-Maru's colors was saved for the next day. Before any of the other guest arrived the Inu-Yasha-tachi along with Rin would be dressed in their finest.

"Kagome-sama, over here please I would like you to try the ramen I have made," said the young brunette motioning the miko to her.

"Rin you made ramen?" asked the confused miko.

Chocolate eyes nodded, "Based on the smell of the ramen you had showed me before I spent most of my time trying to duplicate it."

Picking up a pair of hachi Kagome took some of the steaming noodles and vegetable. The delicate mouth savored the taste as a wide grin spread across her face, "Rin this is the best tasting ramen I have ever had."

"Arigatou gozaimasu now if you will follow me we will go bring the evening meal to Sesshou-Maru-sama and Inu-Yasha-sama," replied the illustrious brunette picking up a tray that had hachi, a teapot, two cups, a bowl of ramen, and a bowl of red meat.

The two onna made their way swiftly to the great lord's study. Handing the tray to Kagome, Rin kneeled down and knocked on the frame. Once Sesshou-Maru gave the okay, she slid the shouji open before ushering Kagome to enter before her. Entering herself Rin knelt and closed the screen.

Moving over toward Kagome and the tray of food, Rin almost didn't see the wolf prince until she had served two of the three men seated a Sesshou-Maru's table. When she realized this she lifted her chocolate eyes to see the third guest. Chocking on a gasp Rin backed up behind her lord as the face of her murderer came into view, Kouga-mikoto.

Taking a deep calming breath Rin responded, "Gomennasai onegai Rin did not know that Sesshou-Maru-sama had another guest, Rin will go and retrieve Kouga-mikoto's meal right away."

A pale clawed arm reached out and stopped the girl's hasty exit, "Rin, Kouga-mikoto has come early to atone for the life his wolves had stolen from you. He has pledged his own life to our cause," the young girl visibly relaxed a bit and moved comfortably behind her lord, "I know that you are in charge of the preparations for a large part, but you are no servant Rin. Take Kagome to her quarters help her prepare for bed and than go to bed yourself."

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied the young woman, before she left the room with Kagome on her heels.

"Did you want anything to eat Kouga-mikoto?" asked Sesshou-Maru as he watched the shouji until the female footsteps were a far away echo, "Now what were we discussing?"

"No thank you I am fine. I also believe we were about to discuss Inu-Yasha's standings Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied the young wolf prince.

The Inu no Taisho turned to his half brother, "It is time for you Inu-Yasha to live up to your blood. I had stated that no human would set foot within the walls of our Chichi-ue's shiro as long as it was in my possession. And so that shiro is now yours. I do not care where you want to live but you will stay at least seven day out of a moon cycle in your shiro."

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Inu-Yasha.

"In honor of our new mates we will be combining youkai, hanyoukai, and ningen in the rule of the Western Lands and therefore, useless fighting between these separate groups will cease," replied the great lord.

Inu-Yasha scuffed, "This is so unlike you have you gone soft? There must be a trick; you never wanted me to rule!"

"I have not gone soft Inu-Yasha, I am simply protecting my holdings for I _will_ be holding these lands in another 900 years. And you as the second son of Toga Inu no Taisho you will be my second in command after you claim your mate and the responsibility tomorrow," said Sesshou-Maru as he took a sip of his tea and a few bites of his meal. Before Inu-Yasha could retaliate there was another knock on the door and the elder demon ushered in the Houshi Miroku, and the Taiji-ya Sango.

"You called us Sesshou-Maru," stated Miroku.

"You would do well to remember your place and address me accordingly," replied Sesshou-Maru, "now let me tell you what your role in this new order is."

When the kitsune came to wake Rin for her bath so that she may be ready before breakfast, Rin declined and said she would come later for first she needed to make sure that all the preparations were going smoothly before she was dressed in her finest.

Running through the halls Rin made sure that all of the rooms were being cleaned and prepared for the guests, that the flower arrangements were in place and that the kitchen was running smoothly. As she entered the bath house she knew that the servants would have to bathe her quickly.

As if to add to Rin's stress, when she sat down in the hot spring she was met with a few dejected servants who were meant to bathe the other two women in the water, Kagome and Sango. Relaxing in the hands of the servants Rin sighed and turned toward the two that seemed to be taking their time, "Kagome-sama, Sango-san you two would do well to allow the handmaids to do their jobs you are now high ranking onna and we are in a hurry."

The other two ningen onna looked at Rin and than each other. And this time when the handmaids moved close to the women they were allowed to bathe them. The lack of argument allowed Rin to relax a bit more until all three women were pulled from the water.

In a flurry or silk the two women were dressed in their own respected juunihitoe. While Sango who was there not as a lady but a military represent, was dressed in her Taiji-ya outfit with the minor add on of an obi in Sesshou-Maru's colors to show that she would lift Hiraikotsu for the Inu-taiyoukai of the Western Lands of Nippon.

All three women's hair was combed and done for them. Kagome's hair was the most complex and tight workings out of the three. And eventually they gave up on the cropped hair of Rin. After their hair was done Kagome and Rin's faces were given a little paint.

The women were hurried off towards the smaller banquet hall to have a small breakfast with the lord of the castle. After breakfast they would begin to greet guests, Kagome and Rin were assigned to show each guest as they arrived to their rooms.

Entering the room the girls were met with the splendor of the men in their own kimono. The not too happy hanyou clad in a white kimono and his usual if not more formal hakama and haori it was tied off with the violet and yellow obi. His older brother looked regal in a midnight violet almost black kimono the rest was what he always wore, with the exception that he did not wear his armor. Miroku was clad in his usual houshi outfit, and Shippou, Hachi, Totousai, and Myouga wore nice but simple kimono. Kouga-mikoto and Ayame-hime just wore their normal fur, for like Sango they were more military than formal. And of course Ookami-hime wore a traditional white wedding juunihitoe.

(A/N: So I have some explaining to do. I just wanted you to get a feel for how formal everyone is.

Juunihitoe - is a twelve-layered-robe worn in ancient times by women at court. (imperial weddings, enthronement ceremony, etc.)

Hakama - is a divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants.

Haori - is a hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality.

Formal Mens attire includes an inner haori, hakama over that is the kimono tied with an obi, and over that is the haori.

Pictures and good descriptions on wikipedia.)

Sesshou-Maru motioned for every one to arrange themselves around the table, than he sat, followed by Inu-Yasha and than the rest sat. Servants brought out a teapot and cups, leaving the teapot in Rin's care. Following the tea came tokkuri (ceramic sake flask) and sakazuki (sake drinking saucers) and the meal of a youkai approved miso.

After the servants all left, Rin stood up and went around pouring the tea for everyone. Sesshou-Maru decided to answer the question on everyone's mind, "I can smell most of your uneasiness for this day and thought that a bit of sake may help loosen most of the humans up." With that said the lord of the western lands ate the first bite of miso, allowing the rest of the guests to begin eating.

As Rin came to Kagome she whispered, "Kagome-sama you must keep your back straight, it helps if you bring your bellybutton to your spine. I know that you are not use to this but in a matter of hours the shiro will be filled with youkai and you will be in their world."

Once everyone had finished their meal and the servants had removed the dishes, the sun had rose and the last strings of pink fell from the sky. It was time for the first guest to appear, the oldest of all the Taiyoukai the Wolf lord to the North the father of Ookami-hime.

And so one by one the guest arrived throughout the day. The bats came from the east, the felines to the south, than many of the larger ningen daimyou in the western lands, and than many of the youkai tribes' leaders of the western lands. After everyone had arrived they waited for twilight and the banquet to begin.

Rin took it upon herself to teach Kagome all she needed to know for the banquet. How most would see Rin and Kagome as simple vassals to the brothers and that either lady or vassal you must poor the tea correctly. The other lessons seemed simple back straight, do not make eye contact but keep your head level, and do not speak unless spoken to.

The two onna than walked to the large banquet hall; where the guests mingled awaiting their hosts. Entering the hall they went directly to their seats to await the host. Kagome sat at Inu-Yasha's right who was on Sesshou-Maru's right, and Rin sat to her lords left. The servants bustled around the women setting bowls of food on the table, and a teapot for each girl.

The entrance of Sesshou-Maru and Inu-Yasha was hailed by their women standing by their seats and the room becoming quiet. Once the brothers sat at their seats the rest followed, humans sitting on Kagome's side of the table and demons sitting on Rin's side.

Just like breakfast, every cue was taken from Sesshou-Maru. Once everyone was seated they waited for the tea to be poured; Rin and Kagome pouring the brother's tea first and than moving down the table, serving themselves last.

The meal was a lavish blood based sauce with rare cooked meats of all kinds, the youkai were given the choice to eat it over rice or not, this included Inu-Yasha, while the humans ate ramen. Seishu (traditional rice sake (sake alcoholic beverage)) sat untouched on the table awaiting the official announcements.

Light chatter filled the room as the night progressed. The conversation was usually segregated between the ningen and youkai. The brothers for their part spoke very little, after the dishes were cleared before the announcements were made Sesshou-Maru whispered to Rin, "You have done very well Rin, no one can appose you."

Sesshou-Maru stood and everyone followed, "Times are changing, and it has been decided by this Sesshou-Maru and Inu-Yasha, who has returned to claim his heritance, that with the times so will the western lands of Nippon change. Being the closest to the mainland we must be prepared for attach at all times from foreign sources; and so all of the western lands will be united youkai and ningen. There will be no pointless slaughter of youkai by ningen, nor will there be ningen slaughtered at youkai claw. Peaceful trade will be open for anyone to anyone as long as this right is not abused, among many other formalities. This, this Sesshou-Maru declares."

Murmurs issued through the guests, one brave soul rose their voice, "But why Sesshou-Maru-sama?"

The stoic taiyoukai smirked, "Well to honor the union of the sons of Toga Inu no Taisho with our chosen _ningen mates_. May I present Kagome-miko-sama and Rin-sama." At the last words Inu-Yasha took a shocked but smiling Kagome's hand. Sesshou-Maru did the same to Rin who was just as shocked but took her a few extra minutes to process the news. It wasn't until Sesshou-Maru held out the seishu for them to share did Rin smile.

"What about the arrangement that our fathers made years ago? I spent the last couple moon cycles with you!" screeched Ookami-hime from her seat to the left of her father who was footing the table.

"Rin has been with me for ten years, and as you know arrangements are severed when a stronger female is found, one more suitable to rule. I would suggest that there be a fight to the death for me. But this Sesshou-Maru does not spare any thoughts for the onna who tried to kill the onna this Sesshou-Maru was courting," replied the silver haired demon.

"I did no such thing, how dare you accuse me of such!" sputtered Ookami-hime.

Golden eyes smirked, "Kagome-sama a miko, a healer say the burns you caused when you knocked Rin out and left her in the fire before leaving her in a human village where dogs chewed on her flesh. And yet the ningen onna was still alive when I found her and, Kagome-sama never saw her die, isn't that right Kagome-sama?"

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," answered a startled miko.

"Jaken my vassal knows there was no one else to do this deed, your own brother the ookami that came that morning knows the truth," continued Sesshou-Maru, the wolf that was aforementioned stood from his spot in the corner of the room before growling and barking, "would anyone like to translate?"

Amongst the wolf population there were many shocked faces. It was Ayame-hime who spoke up at Kouga's insistence, "He said, 'the hime admitted to me the night after, her ill actions against Rin-sama, and how if given the chance she would do it again.'"

"He is lying-" began the hime

"Unchi be quiet!" growled Ookami-hime, Unchi's father.

"Would anyone else like to question my mate? In true ningen tradition she poured tea perfectly, she has been a perfect hostess throughout the day, and she is whom I chose," replied Sesshou-Maru.

A hint of silver glided through the air, with reflexes that beat a few youkai at the table, Rin pulled her tessen from inside her obi folds and deflected the blade. Sensing another attack from behind, Rin spun retrieving three hidden shuriken and throwing them at her attacker while deflecting a second blade with her tessen. The shuriken hit the traitor servant in the heart, throat, and the last in the forehead. Rin turned around fan in hand, she did not put away her weapon as if to say, 'I am ready for anything,' or perhaps, 'What? I am just a refined lady with an ornament fan.'

"Come Rin we will retire for the evening," said Sesshou-Maru taking her arm and leading her out of the banquet hall, followed shortly by Inu-Yasha escorting Kagome.

Author's Note: So the next chapter is the epilogue. And for all those who thought Ookami-hime should have a name I named her Unchi which means shit. Please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

-Na


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Takes place in present day. Happy Reading!

-Na

The Road Less Taken

Epilogue

A tall regal figure stood in the noon day heat; he was wearing a nice shirt and slacks. His long silver hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, his only hand resting limply at his side. After so many years he still refused to get a second arm, although he was not looking a day over 28. He was a man that stood out on the university campus, he was a man that everyone knew for he owned parts of Toukyou and the western coast of the large island of Nihon.

He had said so very long ago that he planned to be keeping his land for millennia to come. And he had, his strategies proved to be good ones; it kept the balance that kept him in power. He had changed the future, and for most they enjoyed it, the property tax on all that he owned was the lowest in the country. But he was the only one in the past there were other taiyoukai but now he was all that was left.

One may ask what such a man was doing on the university campus on that particular Saturday afternoon. And on many occasion he had found himself asking the same question more often then not. But the answer was a simple one; five of his six children were currently at this university.

The four middle children were finishing up their doctorates in various subjects, his youngest was a koutougakkou (high school equivalent) student at the school a block away and his eldest a son, Dr. Toga Taiyoukai was a professor of history on the campus.

If you were to ask anyone family or not they would say that even these six children were not enough to drag the man away from his work or home. Externally this man, this ruler could easily be described as a cold hearted bastard, even towards his children. But anyone could tell you that his down side was his wife.

True to such an idea, which was why he was here to take his children to lunch; his wife. She would have killed him if he did not keep in touch with his children. Like she had died for him and those children ten times prior, but she was always reborn with a strong heart and weak body (compared to her family). Her first two children born nine lifetimes ago, the next three five lifetimes, and her precious youngest daughter she never saw for her birth was this man's wife's most recent sayounara.

An ethereal beauty, with long flowing brown hair and golden-brown eyes clad in a simple maroon school uniform , stepped up to this ruler, "Chichi-ue I am glad you are on time this week," giggled the school girl.

Anyone would have thought such words would simply mean death at the claws of the girl's father. But whether he was going to strike her or not he was never given the chance as his next youngest four showed their presence. The eldest in the group his beautiful daughter with hair of starlight retaliated for him, "Itonami be nice to Chichi-ue."

"Mou… Myoujou, I wasn't being mean," replied the youngest.

Waving from the distance one could see a young professor. Before bickering could start their father interrupted them, "A youkai approaches."

Five heads turned towards the female figure approaching them. She had dark brown hair that was pulled half into a ponytail, she was also wearing the same maroon school uniform as Itonami.

The girl swiftly went to her knees in front of the regal figure, "Sesshou-Maru-sama I have been searching for you."

The figure raised her head and looked into golden eyes. The golden eyes saw one ice blue eye that marked the kuroinu-youkai tribe, and the other a very familiar chocolate eye. That one brown eye seemed to be saying 'I might have the body of the demon, but I have the soul of the woman you love.'

Tears brimmed in those odd eyes, "Sesshou-Maru-koi there will be no more sayounara; I have finally been reincarnated as a youkai."

There seemed to be no movement but the young inu-youkai had found her way in the arm of her love. And this would be the sight that Toga saw when he made it to the huddle of his family.

Seeing his father embracing a high school girl, Toga knew no matter what she looked like that had to be his, "Haha-ue!"

The young girl let go of her love and turned to her children, "Ara… Toga you still dwarf me! And my morning star, Myoujou how a have missed my first litter. Oh and now my hell hounds, **Futago, Souseiji, and my youngest boy Takeru."**

She looked at the girl that was dressed like herself and smiled, "And you must be my flower, Hana."

"No my name is Itonami," replied the girl.

"Sesshou-Maru, I can't believe you! We had agreed she would be Hana!" exclaimed the young mother.

Sesshou-Maru just smirked, "She is, her full name is Hana Itonami Taiyoukai. I just couldn't bring myself to call her Hana."

Golden-brown eyes looked dejected, that she had never known her name or mother, but her elder brother Takeru spoke before her, "So who are you now Haha-ue?"

The woman of the moment smiled a smile that only was hers no matter what life, "Rinako Kuroinu, sixteen years old."

"But I am eighteen," replied Itonami.

"Well it took her a couple years to be reincarnated," added Souseiji and Futago together.

Young Rinako smiled, "I'm done with reincarnation! No more sayounaru, it is time we step off the path of a family torn apart at least once a century. We are done with this road less taken." Looking around she saw a car on the curb the windows heavily tinted, a sticker on the window had a navy-violet waning crescent the insignia of Sesshou-Maru Inu no Taisho for all of western Nihon.

Grabbing the singular arm she dragged the elder demon into the back of the car. Straddling his lap she looked into his gold eyes and smiled, "I might be too young to be your wife, or to be with you in public. But I have always and will be your mate." A clawed hand at the nape of her neck pulled her down for a sweet kiss that spoke volumes as it slowly progressed.

Outside of the car stood the couple's children, they all looked at each other and then the car.

The first to speak up was one of the twins Souseiji, "So how many siblings do you think we will have now?"

"Why would we have more? I thought they were done with me," replied Itonami.

"Oh no the reason they didn't have kids each time Haha-ue was reincarnated was because she couldn't," replied Myoujou.

Futago laughed, "The weirdest was when she was reincarnated as a male," a low moan came from the car, "Chichi-ue is already marking her neck, hopefully he doesn't go to jail for pedophilia."

"Full youkai siblings we have truly stepped of the road less taken and step far into the wild. Who knows how this will turn out," said Toga walking toward the driver's side of the car, "so I guess I'll drive them home, come on Itonami, I suggest not looking at Chichi-ue and Haha-ue."

Itonami frowned, "Sounds like you have done this before."

"Haha-ue has been barren for centuries; she had to seek medical help to conceive you. And still not long after they fine each other they pounce," shrugged Toga, "at least she remembered to greet us before hand. See truly our family is on a new path."

Author's Note: The End. So their children's name mean as such:

**Toga – Named after Sesshou-Maru's Father (499 years old)**

**Myoujou –Morning Star (490 years old)**

**Futago – Twin (254 years old)**

**Souseiji – Twin (254 years old)**

**Takeru – I just like the name (250 years old)**

**Hana Itonami – Hana Flower, Itonami Life (18 years old)**

Sort of a silly end if you don't like it, it is easily dismissible. I just didn't want Rin to die ever again. Please review regardless of your opinion. Thank you.

-Na


End file.
